รายชื่อรายการโทรทัศน์ไทย
หมายเหตุ: นี่คือข้อมูลเก่าที่นำเข้ามาจากวิกิพีเดียในการแก้ไขครั้งหลังสุด สำหรับสารสนเทศที่เป็นปัจจุบัน สามารถดูได้จาก หน้าในประชาสังเคราะห์ รายชื่อรายการในสถานีโทรทัศน์ช่องต่าง ๆ ของประเทศไทย สถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวีสีช่อง 3 รายการวาไรตี้/ทอล์กโชว์/นิตยสารทางอากาศ * 168 ชั่วโมง (2538 - ปัจจุบัน) * 3 แซ่บ (2 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * คัทลียา * คืนวันอาทิตย์ * เงาะถอดรูป (ประมาณปี 2548 - 2549) * เจาะลึกเรื่องจริง (ประมาณปี 2539 - 2540) * เจ็ดสี่ยี่สิบแปด (2537 - 2538) * ฉันไปค้างคืนกับซุปตาร์ 4 เมษายน - 26 ธันวาคม 2555 * เฉียด (2538 - 2540) * ชอตเด็ด คนดัง (2543 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชั่วโมงคนหนุ่ม (2534 - 2537) * ดาราพาตะลุย (2543 - 2547) * ดาวล้านดวง (2539-2544) * ดาวอาสา * ตีท้ายครัว (2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * ตีสิบ (4 พฤศจิกายน 2540 - ปัจจุบัน) * ทไวไลท์โชว์ (14 ตุลาคม 2533 - 28 มีนาคม 2547) * ท็อปสตาร์พาเหรด (2531 - 2539) * ทีวีเบลอเบลอ (1 มกราคม - 15 เมษายน 2547) อะไรกัน ทีวีเบลอเบลอจะถึงตอนสุดท้ายแล้ว ต้มกันหรือเปล่า * ทีวีพูดได้ (2546 - 2548 ) * ทูไนท์โชว์ (4 พฤษภาคม 2552 - ปัจจุบัน) * เที่ยวละไม ไทยแลนด์เวิลด์ (2545 - ปัจจุบัน) * นั่งยางโชว์ (2543 - ปัจจุบัน) * บิ๊กหม่ำ (16 มกราคม 2553 - 30 เมษายน 2554) * เบียร์สิงห์โชว์ (2513 - 2528) * โป๊ะแตก * ผู้ชายใบมีดโกน (2548) * ฝันที่เป็นจริง (7 สิงหาคม 2531 - 2538) * พันตา (2537 - 2547) * พยัตฆ์ร้ายสายสมร (ประมาณปี 2542 - 2543) * เพชรรามา * ฟรีสไตล์วัยรุ่น (2535 - 2537) * ยิ้มน้อย ยิ้มใหญ่ * รักเอย (4 มกราคม 2549 - 27 ธันวาคม 2549) * ราตรีสโมสร (3 มกราคม 2550 - 25 เมษายน 2555) * โลกใบเล็ก (2536 - 2547) * วิก 3 โชว์ * แวร์เอฟเวอร์ * หมู่บ้านจำอวด * หักหลังผู้ชาย On TV (2548) * สตรอเบอร์รี่ชีสเค้ก (1 ตุลาคม 2549 - ปัจจุบัน) * สตูดิโอ เธียเตอร์ * สไปซ์ * สมาคมชมดาว (7 มกราคม 2539 - 28 ธันวาคม 2548) * สาระแนโชว์ (7 มีนาคม 2541 - 28 กุมภาพันธ์ 2547) * 4 + 1 ถึงจะเท่ * 4 ซ่าส์ท้าตะลุย (2540 - 2544) * สุริยาตาหวาน (2528 - 2534) * สูตรสำเร็จความเครียด (2531 - 2533) * หลังคาเดียวกัน (2544 - 2548) * แหล (ประมาณปี 2549) * อันซีน ทีวี (2547 - 27 มีนาคม 2548) โดยต่อมาเปลี่ยนชื่อเป็น อันซีน จริงดิ! (3 เมษายน 2548 - กลางปี พ.ศ. 2549) * ฮวงจุ้ยดีดี (2545 - 2547) * ไฮไนท์ * I See U (2542 - 2548) * Say Hi (2549 - ปัจจุบัน) รายการเกมโชว์ * 1 ต่อ 100 (5 เมษายน - 26 กรกฎาคม พ.ศ. 2551) * 3 โชะ โป๊ะเชะ (2543 - 2545) * 4 ต่อ 4 แฟมิลี่เกม (6 มกราคม 2544 - 31 ธันวาคม 2549) * 44 21 4 เกม (2 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551 - 27 มิถุนายน 2552) * 50:50 (2 พฤศจิกายน 2552 - 12 ตุลาคม 2553) * กรุสมบัติ (5 เมษายน 2533 - 2540) * กล่องดำ (1 มกราคม 2548 - 27 เมษายน 2551) * กล่องวิเศษ (Magic Box) (2 มกราคม 2546 - 25 กันยายน 2546) * กล้า กล้า หน่อย * กำจัดจุดอ่อน (7 กุมภาพันธ์ 2545 - 26 ธันวาคม 2545) * เกมปริศนา (2 พฤศจิกายน 2543 - 27 กันยายน 2544) * เกมเปิดโลก * เกมละครปริศนา (2528 - 2530) * เกมเศรษฐี (4 มีนาคม 2543 - 28 มีนาคม 2547) * เกมอัจฉริยะ (4 ตุลาคม 2544 - 26 กันยายน 2545) * แกะดำ (ประมาณปี 2550 - 2551) * คนคิด (2548) * คารมเฉือนคารม * คู่ปากคู่ปรับ (2535 - 2536) * ใครผิดใครถูก (2539 - 2542) * จิ๊กซอว์ จิ๊กแสน (ประมาณปี 2547 - 2548) * Jukebox Game (3 ตุลาคม 2539 - 15 มกราคม 2548) * ช็อคเกม (4 มกราคม 2541 - 26 ตุลาคม 2543) * ช้อปแชมป์ * ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน (7 มกราคม - 30 กันยายน 2541 / 1 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชีวิตพิสดาร (2532-2533) * คำถาม (2521 - 2537) * เซียน * เซียนทีวี (2543 - 2545) * ไซเบอร์ เกม (3 มกราคม 2541 - 2542) * ดวงกับดาว (2538 - 26 ธันวาคม 2543) * ดาวอัจฉริยะ * ตะลอนเกม (2542 - 30 ธันวาคม 2544) * ตัวป่วน ตัวโปรด * โต้คารมมัธยมศึกษา (2536 - 2539) * ถ้าคุณแน่? อย่าแพ้ ป.4! (ปัจจุบันคือ ถ้าคุณแน่? อย่าแพ้ เด็ก (ประถม) !) (1 ตุลาคม 2550 - 29 เมษายน 2553) * ท้าเรียง (ประมาณปี 2549 - 2550) * บิ๊กเกม (2545) * บัดดี้เกม (ประมาณปี 2541 - 2542) * ภาษาพารวย * มาสเตอร์คีย์ (3 มกราคม 2537 - ปัจจุบัน) * มิวสิกเกม (2532-2534) * มืดสนิทพิชิตแสน (ประมาณปี 2549) * แม่บ้านเหรียญทอง (2544 - 2545) * รวยรายวัน (ประมาณปี 2547) * รวยอุตลุด * รู้จริงปะ (7 มกราคม 2549 - 24 กุมภาพันธ์ 2555) โดยมีการเปลี่ยนชื่อ 2 ครั้ง คือ ** รู้จริงปะ ยกกำลัง 3 ** รู้จริงปะ ช็อก * ลักกี้เกม * ลับเฉพาะคนรู้ใจ (6 ตุลาคม 2540 - 24 กันยายน 2544) * ล๊อตเตอรี่โชว์ (2542 - ประมาณปี 2544) * ลุ้นรหัสลับ (2541 - 2545) * เวทีทอง (3 มกราคม 2541 - 31 กรกฎาคม 2542) * เวลาท้าเซียน (5 ตุลาคม 2545 - 31 พฤษภาคม 2546) * ศึก 12 ราศี (1 มกราคม 2549 - ปัจจุบัน) * สยามเกม (ประมาณปี 2546 - 2547) * สำราญราษฎร์ * สุดขีด * แสบคูณสอง (2540 - 2541) * อลหม่าน จานเด็ด * อัจฉริยะข้ามคืน (3 กรกฎาคม 2549 - 7 มกราคม 2551) * เอาไปเลย (ธันวาคม 2527 - สิงหาคม 2530) * โอนลี่วัน เกม (มกราคม 2536 - พฤศจิกายน 2541) * How Much? เท่าไหร่ (3 ตุลาคม 2545 - 31 สิงหาคม 2546) * Deal Or No Deal เอาหรือไม่เอา (2548) * Take Me Out Thailand (2 กรกฎาคม 2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * Thank You Game (2540 - 2541) * X game (1 กุมภาพันธ์ - 28 ธันวาคม 2554) รายการเพลง * คนรักเพลง * ครื้นเครงไปกับ GS เสียงทอง * คอนเสิร์ตเลข 3 * ซูเปอร์คอนเสิร์ต (4 มกราคม 2541 - ประมาณปี 2544) * มิวสิกสแควร์ * มิวสิกออนทรี (2525 - 2543) * ลูกทุ่งจ้าวอารมณ์ * โลกคอนเสิร์ต * วิก 3 ยามบ่าย (31 มีนาคม 2527 - 25 มิถุนายน 2531 , 17 พฤศจิกายน 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * สตาร์โชว์มิวสิกเคิล (ปัจจุบันเป็นรายการสตาร์สเตจ) * สยามสแควร์ (ประมาณปี 2549) * เอ็ม 88 ซูเปอร์แจม * OXYGEN * SPOTLIGHT * ชุมทางเสียงทอง (2539 - 2542) ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางช่อง 7 รายการเรียลลิตี้โชว์ * ตัวจริง * เดอะวอยซ์ไทยแลนด์ (9 กันยายน 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * ไทยแลนด์ก็อตทาเลนต์ (6 มีนาคม 2554 - ปัจจุบัน) โดยแบ่งออกเป็น 2 ซีซั่น * Thailand's Next Top Model * สุภาพบุรุษบอยแบนด์ (18 เมษายน - 8 สิงหาคม 2552) * ไฮโซบ้านนอก * LG Star Talent (2550) * M Thailand * Thailand's Most Famous ขวัญใจไทยแลนด์ * The Idol Project * The Singer * แดนซ์ ยัวร์ แฟต อ็อฟ เต้น...เปลี่ยนชีวิต (2 กุมภาพันธ์ 2556 -20 เมษายน 2556) * จูเนียร์ มาสเตอร์เชฟ ไทยแลนด์ (3 กุมภาพันธ์ 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) รายการกีฬา * ของฝากนักกอล์ฟ (2533 - ปัจจุบัน) * ทันโลกกีฬา (3 ตุลาคม 2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * ฟุตบอลบุนเดสลีกา เยอรมัน * ฟุตบอลยูฟ่าแชมป์เปี้ยนลีก * ฟุตบอลเอฟเอ คัพ * มวยเด็ดช่อง 3 * ยูฟ่าแชมป์เปี้ยนลีก แมกกาซีน * ศึกจ้าวมวยไทย (2536 - ปัจจุบัน) * สตาร์สปอร์ต * สปอร์ตกูรู * อเมริกันฟุตบอล NFL * Have A Nice Day (กันยายน 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) รายการข่าว * 180 วินาทีข่าว (2542 - 2555) * 3 นาทีทั่วไทย * ก๊วนข่าวเช้าวันหยุด (6 มกราคม 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * เกาะติดดารา (ปี 2548 - 31 ธันวาคม 2555 ชื่อเดิม พยัคฆ์ร้ายช่างจ้อ) * เกาะติดดารา สุดสัปดาห์ (ปี 2550 - 30 ธันวาคม 2555) * ข่าวภาคค่ำ * ข่าววันใหม่ (1 ตุลาคม 2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * ข่าว 3 มิติ (7 สิงหาคม 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * ครอบครัวข่าวเช้า (3 ธันวาคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * คุณบอกมา * คุยนอกจอ (2530 - 2545) * แจงสี่เบี้ย * ช่วยคิดช่วยทำ (1 มกราคม 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชีพจรข่าว 3 * เช้าวันใหม่ (3 ตุลาคม 2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * ตรงจุดเกิดเหตุ (ปัจจุบันกลายเป็นรายการผู้พิทักษ์ แต่ลาจอไปแล้ว) * ตระเวนข่าว (2538 - 2550) ต่อมาได้ยุบจนเหลือเพียงช่วงของรายการข่าววันใหม่ * โต๊ะข่าวบันเทิง (2550 - ปัจจุบัน) ปัจจุบันเป็นช่วงในเที่ยงวันทันเหตุการณ์ * ตู้ ป.ณ. ข่าว 3 (3 กันยายน 2553 - ปัจจุบัน) ปัจจุบันเป็นช่วงในเที่ยงวันทันเหตุการณ์ * ทันโลกกีฬา (3 ตุลาคม 2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * เที่ยงวันทันเหตุการณ์ (2542 - ปัจจุบัน) * ระเบียงข่าว 3 * เรื่องเด่นเย็นนี้ (1 กรกฎาคม 2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * เรื่องเล่าข่าวดี (5 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * เรื่องเล่าเช้านี้ (2 มิถุนายน 2546 - ปัจจุบัน) * เรื่องเล่าเสาร์-อาทิตย์ (มกราคม 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * โลกยามเช้า (2 มิถุนายน 2546 - ปัจจุบัน) * แวดวงบันเทิง * สังคมบันเทิง (2545 - 2550) * สายตรง อบต. * สีสันบันเทิง (2535 - ปัจจุบัน) * สีสันบันเทิงสด (2550 - 31 พฤษภาคม 2554) * เหตุบ้านการเมือง (2539 - 2547) รายการสารคดี * เขียนแผ่นดิน * คุณขอมา * คนหัวหมอ * ชีวิตไม่สิ้นหวัง * เช็คยอดดาว (2526 - 2530) * แดนสยาม * ใต้ฟ้าเมืองไทย * ธรรมในใจ * ธรรมสวนะ * เปิดเมืองแปลก * เปิดเลนส์ส่องโลก * เพื่อนคู่คิด (2531 - ปัจจุบัน) * ภาษาไทยวันละคำ * เมนูสีเขียว * เมืองไทย ดอตคอม สารคดีท่องเที่ยว * ระเบียงบุญ * รู้ค่า รู้พลังงาน * รู้ไว้ใช่ว่า * เราคือคนไทย * วงเวียนชีวิต (2530 - ปัจจุบัน) * สัปดาห์อาเซียน * สารานุกรมไทย * สุดหล้าฟ้าเขียวชุดมรดกโลก * หนึ่งในร้อย * หลวงพี่มาแล้ว * WORLD BEYOND เดินทางสร้างชาติ รายการสตรี ครอบครัวและสุขภาพ * ก้าวทันโรค * ครอบครัวเดียวกัน * คุยกับหมอชนิกา * คุยเฟื่องเรื่องผู้หญิง * ครัวคุณหรีด อร่อยX3 * ครัวแล้วแต่คริต * ครัวคุณต๋อย (2 พฤษภาคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * ครึกครื้น ยกโขยง 6 โมงเช้า * เจี๊ยบอ้อม (สิ้นสุดการออกอากาศ 29 กุมภาพันธ์ 2555) * แจ๋ว (ชื่อเดิม 30 ยังแจ๋ว) * ชีวิต ชีวา * ชูรัก ชูรส * บริษัทปัญหาชีวิต ไม่จำกัด (2525 - 2529) * บางกอกกระซิบ (ประมาณปี 2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * เปรี้ยวปาก (ประมาณปี 2546 - ปัจจุบัน) * เปิดอก * ผู้หญิงถึงผู้หญิง (2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * ผู้หญิงถึงผู้หญิงสวย (2548 - 2549) * ผู้หญิงวันนี้ * ผู้หญิงอยากรู้ * เพื่อนคู่คิด * เพื่อนหญิง พลังหญิง * แฟ้มลับคดีเลิฟ * มท.1 จัดระเบียบบ้าน (ประมาณปี 2547) * เมนูลูกรัก * แม่บ้านที่รัก * ยายเม้าวอนสอนหญิง * ร้อยเรื่องเครื่องประดับ * ลีฟวิ่ง อิน เชพ * ศิราณี * สีสันวันสบาย * Happy life กับ คุณหรีด * Happy Morning * Help Me Please เดิมชื่อ Help Me รายการเด็กและเยาวชน * 3 โลกการ์ตูน (2523 - 2547) * เก่งจริงนะ * เกม สุข ศึก ซ่า (13 มีนาคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * ขบวนการสปอร์ตเรนเจอร์ (6 สิงหาคม 2549 - 26 พฤศจิกายน 2549) (งดฉายวันที่ 1 ตุลาคม 2549) และ (2 กุมภาพันธ์ - สิงหาคม 2555) * ครอบครัวข่าวเด็ก (1 กุมภาพันธ์ 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * คาคุเรนเจอร์ * คลับ X (มกราคม 2550 - ??? ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * จากใจดวงน้อย * จิ๋วแจ๋วเจาะโลก * ชินจังจอมแก่น * ชุมชนนิมนต์ยิ้ม (ปัจุบันแบ่งออกเป็น 4 ซีซั่น) * เชลล์ดอน * ซิงกิ้งคิดส์ * ซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่ หล่อช่วยได้ (3 กุมภาพันธ์ 5555 - ปัจจุบัน) * เซ็นทรัลบัณฑิตน้อย (2529 - 2531) * โซลเบรน * ดาวอัจฉริยะ * เด็ก เด็ด เด็ด * เด็กรักษ์ชาติ (2530 - 2539) * ดาราการ์ตูน (17 กุมภาพันธ์ 2553 - ปัจจุบัน) * เดอะ ลิสท์ (อัศจรรย์ความรู้) (1 มิถุนายน 2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * ต๊ะ ติ๊ง ต่าง (2535 - 2540) * ทุ่งแสงตะวัน (2534 - ปัจจุบัน) * เทอร์โบเรนเจอร์ * นักซิ่งทะยานฟ้า * เบิร์ดแลนด์ แดนมหัศจรรย์ (4 มิถุนายน 2554 - 1 กรกฎาคม 2555) * ผึ้งน้อย สเปเชี่ยล * เล็กพริกขี้หนู (ตุลาคม 2539 - กันยายน 2544) * แฟนซีคิดส์ * มารูโกะ * มาสก์แมน * เมทัลเดอร์ * เยาวชนไม่มีปัญหา (2535 - 2540) * ที่นี่...มีเพื่อน (ตุลาคม 2539 - กันยายน 2544) * วันพีช * สตาร์ด็อก * หนูทำได้ (ตุลาคม 2539 - กันยายน 2544) * สตรีทฟุตบอล (รายการของ มีเดีย ออฟ มีเดียส์) (2537 - 2540) * สนามเด็กเล่น * สนุกกับเคลล็อกซ์ (19 พฤศจิกายน 2539 - 7 มกราคม 2540) * สภาเด็ก * สมรภูมิไอเดีย (ประมาณปี 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * แสบจิ๋วป่วนหัวใจ (2 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * หนูดีมีเรื่องเล่า (การ์ตูนของ มีเดีย ออฟ มีเดียส์) (2537 - 2538) * อมยิ้ม * อาวุธไอเดีย * อิงลิช มินิท แก๊งค์ (ต่อมาถูกยุติการออกอากาศ) * อิงลิช ออน ทัวร์ (ต้นปี 2549 - ปัจจุบัน) * อัศวินน้อย * ขบวนการตูบน้อบนักสู้ * Kids WB * Zoo เพื่อนรักสัตว์โลก (รายการของบริษัท มีเดีย ออฟ มีเดียส์) ละครซิตคอม ละครชุด * 35 อัพ * 6/16 ร้ายบริสุทธิ์ * 8-18-28 บ้านแฝดกำลังสอง * ก่อนบ่ายคลายเครียด (2540 - ปัจจุบัน) * เขย่าขวัญวันพุธ (2531 - 2538) * ความรัก (2521-2522) * คืนวันพระจันทร์อับแสง * โคกคูนตระกูลไข่ (2 สิงหาคม 2546 - ประมาณปี 2548) * จุดนัดภพ (17 มีนาคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * เชิญยิ้มโชว์ * แชนเนล ทรี เธียเตอร์ (2535 - 2537) * ตึก 3 เพดานสูง (ประมาณปี 2547 - 2550) * เทวดาสาธุ (6 กรกฎาคม 2549 - 31 กรกฎาคม 2554) * น้องใหม่ร้ายบริสุทธิ์ * นักสู้จอมซน * บ้านชุดสุดหรรษา * บ้านไร่ชายทุ่ง * ประชาชนชาวแฟลต (2521-???) * เป็นข่าว (16 กุมภาพันธ์ 2555 - 8 พฤศจิกายน 2555) * เป็นต่อ (7 ตุลาคม 2547 - 9 กุมภาพันธ์ พ.ศ. 2555) * ปัตตาเลี่ยน สตอรี่ * ผู้กองเจ้าเสน่ห์ (7 มกราคม 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * พล นิกร กิมหงวน (2539) * เพื่อนแซ่บ 4x4 * แฟกทอรีที่รัก (5 กันยายน 2552 - 26 มิถุนายน 2553) * ภาพยนตร์จีนเงินล้าน * ภาพยนตร์ไทยวันอาทิตย์ (2530 - 2539) * ภารตะฟิล์ม * มหาชนเดอะซี่รี่ส์ (9 มกราคม 2554 - 10 มีนาคม 2555) * มหาชนชาวแฟลต (3 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551 - 2 มกราคม 2554) * มูวี่ส์ ออน ทรี (2542 - 2551) * เมฆินทร์พิฆาต (2529) * ยุทธการปราบเมียน้อย (2532-2533) * รถด่วนขบวนสุดท้าย * ร้อยรสบทละคร * ร้านมหาสนุก * สถานีบานฉ่ำ (2 มีนาคม 2555 - 28 กันยายน 2555) * สายลับทิมทาโร่ * โสดยกกำลังสาม (2537) เปลี่ยนชื่อจาก โสดหารสอง * หมู่บ้านจำอวด * ฮอลลีวู้ดฟิล์ม (2536 - 2540) * เฮง เฮง เฮง (ปลายปี 2549 - ปัจจุบัน) สถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์กองทัพบก รายการข่าว/สารคดี * เกษตรสแควร์ (2525 - 2527) * ใกล้ตัว (2530) * ข่าวภาคค่ำ (2501 - ปัจจุบัน) * ข่าวภาคดึก (2525 - ปัจจุบัน) * ข่าวภาคเที่ยง (2525 - ปัจจุบัน) * คนกีฬาพาเที่ยว (2519 - 2522) * ครอบจักรวาล โดย ม.ร.ว.ถนัดศรี สวัสดิวัฒน์ (2523 - ปัจจุบัน) * คุณสุดยอด (2527 - 2535 / 2550 - 2553) * คุยข่าว 10 โมง (2552 - ปัจจุบัน) * คุยแหกโค้ง (3 เมษายน 2549 - 29 ธันวาคม 2549 ต่อมาได้เปลี่ยนรูปแบบเป็นรายการสด ทางช่อง ทรู อินไซต์ แต่ไม่นานก็ยุติการออกอากาศไป) * เจาะโลกมหัศจรรย์ (2526 - 2548) * ช่อง 5 ข่าวเที่ยง "นิวส์แอดมูน เดิม" (2553 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชีวิตไทยในต่างแดน (2531) * เช้าวันนี้ (2534 - 2547) * เช้าวันนี้ที่เมืองไทย (2547 - 2549) * ตะลุยป่า 5 นาที * ตามตะวัน (2535 - 2538) * ตามล่าหาความจริง (2527 - 2545) * ถึงไหนถึงกัน (2532 - 2533) * ที่นี่...กรุงเทพฯ รายการสนทนาของ บจก.แปซิฟิคอินเตอร์คอมมิวนิเคชั่น (2532 - 2541) * ทีนทอล์ก อินเตอร์ * ทีวีพูล ทูไนท์ (2548 - 2553) * ทีวีพูล ไลฟ์ (2552 - ปัจจุบัน) * นาทีฉุกเฉิน (2 มกราคม 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * บุษบาบานเช้า * บันทึกสีดำ (2535) * เปิดเมืองแปลก (3 กันยายน 2548 - 31 ธันวาคม 2549) * ผจญภัยไร้พรมแดน (2543-ปัจจุบัน) * แผ่นดินธรรม (2531 - 2532) * พุทธประทีป (2501 - 2541) * ร้อยใจไทย ใต้ร่มเย็น * ร้อยเส้นทาง ล้านเรื่องราว (2528 - 2530) * โรงเรียนของหนู (2537 - 2545) * โลก 360 องศา (2534 - 2553) * โลกสลับสี (2530 - 2545) * วิถีชาวบ้าน (2524 - 2526) * เศรษฐกิจคิดไม่ถึง (2553) * สนามเป้าเล่าข่าว (2530 - ปัจจุบัน) * สมองใส (2534 - 2538) * สมุดโคจร * สยามเช้านี้ (1 มกราคม 2550 - 2553) * สยามตามรอยพ่อ * ส่องโลก (2530 - 2550) * สำรวจธรรมชาติ (2536 - 2539) * สำรวจโลก (2521 - 2524 / 2540 - 2548) * NEXT STATION พรหมพร * We're Za รายการเด็กและเยาวชน * กล้าคิดกล้าทำ (2541 - ปัจจุบัน) * การบินไทยไขจักรวาล (2518 - 2548) * แก๊งการ์ตูน (2550 - 2551 / 2553 - 2555) * แจลตูนโชว์ (2528 - 2541) * เจ้าต๋องจอมยุ่ง (2532 , 2541) * ช่องห้าการ์ตูนฮิต (2548 - ปัจจุบัน) * เซียนสมองเพชร (2525) * ดรุณธรรม (2539 - 2547) * ดินสอสี (2539 - 2548) * เด็กซ่าส์จอมซน (2539 - 2541) * เด็กไทยต้องเป็นเด็กดี (2501 - 2517) * นิตยสารเด็ก (2523 - 2537) * บันทึกหัวกะทิ (2547 - 2549) * ผจญภัยมหาสนุก (2535 - 2541) ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางช่อง 9 * รุ่นหนึ่ง เจอรุ่นสาม (2537 - 2543) * ลูกเป็ดกิ๊บก๊าบ (2525 - 2541) * เวทีคนเก่ง (ประมาณปี 2551 - 2555) ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางช่อง 11 * สนุกคิด (2537 - 2541) ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางช่อง 9 * สโมสรผึ้งน้อย (2521 - 2538) * สู้เพื่อแม่/สู้เพื่อแม่แท็คทีม/สู้เพื่อแม่สะพายเป้ (3 มกราคม 2548 - ??? ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * เสาร์สโมสร (2524 - 2535 / 2536 - 2541) * เออิชิสมองกล (2532) * ไอคิว 180 (2528 - 2540) รายการวาไรตี้/ทอล์กโชว์ * 100 แวง ตะแคง 15 (6 ตุลาคม 2541 - 23 กุมภาพันธ์ 2542) * 3 หนุ่ม 3 มุม ทูไนท์ (16 มกราคม 2551 - 27 มกราคม 2553) * 55 มาเหนือเมฆ * กลมกิ๊ก (20 มกราคม 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * เกร็ดชีวิตคนดัง (2511 - 2512) * คนอวดผี (4 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * คริสเดลิเวอรี่ (ประมาณปี 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * คู่ทรหด (5 มกราคม 2534 - 3 มกราคม 2536) * คู่สร้าง...คู่สม (2539 - 2543) * โคตรโกง (2541 - 2542) * เจาะใจ (3 มกราคม 2534 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชมรมขนหัวลุก (17 กุมภาพันธ์ 2538 - 26 ธันวาคม 2540) * ช่อง 5 วาไรตี้ * โชว์มีเฮ (31 สิงหาคม 2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * แซททีวี * ดาราสตอรี่ * ดาวเด่น (2539 - 2545) * ตลาดสดสนามเป้า (21 ตุลาคม 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * ตีแตก * ตีสนิท * ทอล์ก เที่ยงเที่ยง (2554 - ต้นปี 2555) * ที่นี่...ประเทศไทย (2544 - 2547) * ทีนทอล์ก (ประมาณปี 2541 - 2545) * ทีนพลัสโชว์ (2 มกราคม 2552 - 30 ธันวาคม 2554) * เที่ยงวันสุข ทุกวันเสาร์ (2536) * บางกอกสเตชัน (3 กุมภาพันธ์ 2553 - 24 สิงหาคม 2554) * บ้านเจ้าปัญญา (5 กุมภาพันธ์ 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * บ้านเลขที่ ๕ (1 ตุลาคม 2535 - 29 ธันวาคม 2549) * บุษบาปาร์ตี้ * บุษบาริมรั้ว * บันไดดารา (2524 - 2537) * ปากโป้ง สเปเชี่ยล (ตุลาคม - ธันวาคม 2555) * ปากว่ามือถึง * แปลก * เผชิญหน้า ดราราฮอลิเดย์ * พาเที่ยวทั่วไทย * เพื่อนกันวันเสาร์ * ฟ้าเมืองไทย * โฟโต้ วาไรตี้ * โฟโต้ สตอรี ชีส * มหาบุรุษกองขยะ คุยธรรมะกับพระพยอม * มอสกินซ่า (6 มกราคม 2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * มันไม่เม้ม (ประมาณปี 2541 - 2544) * เมืองไทยใกล้เที่ยง * เมืองไทยวาไรตี้ * โมเดิร์นวาไรตี้ * ยุทธการขยับเหงือก (1 มกราคม 2532 - 2540) ** ยุทธการขยับเหงือก แฮปปี้นิวเยียร์ (มกราคม 2535 , มกราคม 2536 , มกราคม 2538 , มกราคม 2539 , มกราคม 2540) ** ยุทธการขยับเหงือก แฮปปี้เนส (กันยายน - ธันวาคม 2540) * รวมดาวสาวสยาม (2522 - 2538) * รักบ้านเกิด (2517 - ปัจจุบัน) * รักมาราธอน (2529 - 2532) * รายวันบันเทิง * ละครแห่งชีวิต (10 มกราคม 2534 - 3 กุมภาพันธ์ 2538) * เวทีวาที (2526 - 2532) * สบายสไตล์มยุรา (2542 - 2551) * สาระแน (2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * สารพันเรื่องทั่วเมืองไทย * สุขสันต์วันเสาร์ (2525 - 2541) * หม่ำโชว์ (1 ตุลาคม 2548 - 26 ธันวาคม 2552) * ห้องหัวเห็ด (ประมาณปี 2549 - 2550) * อยากออกทีวี (2542) * อะจ๊าก (5 เมษายน - 31 พฤษภาคม 2552) * อู้ว์!ลัลล้า (3 มกราคม - ธันวาคม 2554) * Talk Zone Cinerama * โอม มหารวย ซีรีส์ (4 เมษายน 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) ละคร/ภาพยนตร์ * 108 ชีวิต * กฎแห่งกรรม * ขบวนการจี้เส้น (2537 - 2538) * คนละฝา หลังคาเดียว * ครอบครัวนี้..คงกระพัน * คุณยายกายสิทธิ์ (2526) * คู่ชื่นชุลมุน * โคกคูนตระกูลไข่ (4 มีนาคม 2549 - 30 มิถุนายน 2550) * จาระบีสีชมพู (11 ตุลาคม 2540 - 29 มีนาคม 2541) และในปี พ.ศ. 2541 เรียกอีกชื่อหนี่งว่า จาระบีปีเสือ (5 เมษายน 2541 - 27 กันยายน 2541) * ตลกหกฉาก (21 ตุลาคม 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * ตลุย ตลาด ตลก * ตุ๊กตาสาธุ * ผ่าง ผ่าง โชว์ (1 เมษายน 2544 - 26 ธันวาคม 2547) * ผู้พิทักษ์รุ่นจิ๋ว * แผ่นฟิล์มวันเสาร์ (2537 - 2541) * พ่อบ้านเมียเผลอ (2535 - 2537) * พิภพมัจจุราช (2511 - 2518) * ฟิล์มหรรษา (2533 - 2536) * ระเบิดเถิดเทิง (7 มกราคม 2539 - ปัจจุบัน) * รักต้องซ่อม (7 กรกฎาคม 2550 - 28 ธันวาคม 2551) * รักริทึ่ม (4 เมษายน 2551 - 28 ธันวาคม 2551) * นายแพทย์สนุกสนาน (2529) * เนื้อคู่อยากรู้ว่าใคร (4 มกราคม 2553 - 27 ธันวาคม 2553 ) * ละครมหัศจรรย์ (วันเสาร์) (2541 - 2542) * ลิเกพงษ์ศักดิ์ * ศรีธนญชาย (สิงหาคม 2538 - มกราคม 2539) * สามคนอลเวง (2536 - 2537) * โสดหารสอง (2536) * ห้าทุ่มคืนอาถรรพ์ * ห้า ฮ่า ฮ่า (2537 - 2541) * หุ่นไล่กา (2512 - 2522) * อาถรรพ์วันอาทิตย์ (2534 - 2535) รายการเรียลลิตี้โชว์ * เกมเนรมิต (8 มกราคม 2554 - 24 ธันวาคม 2554) รายการเกมโชว์ * 20 คำถาม (2522 - 2528) * 5 มหานิยม (2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * 5 อภินิหาร * 50:50 (2548) * 50:50 ลุ้นแล้วรุ่ง (ประมาณปี 2542 - 2543) * กล่องดำ (5 พฤษภาคม 2551 - 19 ธันวาคม 2551) * กล้าแลก (1 มกราคม 2549 - 25 กรกฎาคม 2550) * กินกับเกม (2539 - 2544) * เกมแก้จน (4 ตุลาคม 2541 - 24 กันยายน 2548) * เกมข้ามรุ่น (1 ตุลาคม 2543 - 31 มีนาคม 2544) * เกมคนละดาว (2528 - 2529) * เกมจารชน (16 มีนาคม 2541 - 28 มีนาคม 2548) * เกมจุดเดือด (5 พฤศจิกายน 2532 - 26 ธันวาคม 2536) * เกมแดดเดียว (2525 - 2545) * เกมนานาชาติ (2544 - 2545) * เกมนี้เพื่อเธอ (1 สิงหาคม 2550 - 26 ธันวาคม 2550) * เกมเผาขน (2 มกราคม 2554 - 29 มกราคม 2555) * เกมลวงบันลือโลก (2542 - 2543) * เกมล่ามหาสมบัติ (4 ตุลาคม 2541 - 29 ธันวาคม 2545) * เกมวัดใจ (2540 - 2541) * เกมวัดดวง (6 พฤษภาคม 2545 - 25 ธันวาคม 2553) * เกมหยุดเวลา (2 ตุลาคม 2544 - 11 มกราคม 2546) * เก๋าเกม (2541 - 2542) * แข่งกันก๊าก (2540) * ขวัญถุงเงินล้าน (6 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * บ้านเจ้าปัญญา (5 กุมภาพันธ์ 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * คนละดาวเดียวกัน (2517 - 2523 , 2536 - 2538) * คอซองเกม (2547 - ประมาณเดือนมีนาคม พ.ศ. 2549) * คาราโอเกม (19 มกราคม 2551 - 31 พฤษภาคม 2551) * คุณจำเนียน (4 ตุลาคม 2546 - 25 ธันวาคม 2547) * คู่รัก (2536 - 2538) * แจกแหลก (4 มกราคม - 30 ธันวาคม 2554) * เฉียบ (2533) * ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน ชะชะช่า (7 ตุลาคม 2541 - 28 ธันวาคม 2548) * ชิงหลัก (2527 - 2528) * แชมเปี้ยนเกม (7 ตุลาคม 2543 - 27 มีนาคม 2547) โดยในช่วงกลางปี 2546 ปรับรูปแบบใหม่ และใช้ชื่อว่า แชมเปี้ยนเกม 1+1 * โชว์บาย โชว์ไบ (2538 - 2540) * ซี้ย้ำปึ้ก (5 ตุลาคม 2541 - 24 กันยายน 2544) * เดาใจไขปัญหา (2523) * ดาราพาสนุก (2526 - 2532) * ตะลุย (2531 - 2532) * ตู้ซ่อนเงิน (20 มกราคม 2550 - 26 มกราคม 2551) * ไต๋ ต่อ แต้ม * ท้าทาย (2535-2538) * ท้าเที่ยวไทย (2539 - 2542) * ทายได้ให้เลย (2546 - 2547) * เที่ยงวันกันเอง (2536 - 2541) * น่ารักน่าลุ้น (2530 - 2539) * นัดบอด (2522 - 2524) * น้ำใจ (2538 - 2539) * บางจะเกร็ง (5 มกราคม 2552 - 28 ธันวาคม 2552) * แบงค์บิน (2530 - 2532) * ป็อปท็อป รายการเกมโชว์เก่าแก่ ของสถานีโทรทัศน์กองทัพบก * เป็นปี่เป็นขลุ่ย (2542 - ปลายปี 2545) * พลิกล็อก (2525 - 2532 และ 2539 - 2541) ** คู่หูพลิกล็อก (2527 - 2529) ** พลิกล็อกเพชร (2529 - 2531) ** พลิกล็อกเหนือเมฆ (2531 - 2532) ** พลิกล็อกรีเทิร์นส์ (2539 - 2540) ** ดับเบิ้ลพลิกล็อก (2540 - 2541) * เพลงต่อเพลง (2538 - 2539) * พยากรณ์ พยาเกม (5 พฤศจิกายน 2543 - 30 ธันวาคม 2544) * แฟนซีโดน (6 มิถุนายน 2543 - 27 กันยายน 2548) * แฟนซีแฟนคลับ (2548) * แฟนตาซีมีหาง (2 มีนาคม 2542 - 30 พฤษภาคม 2543) * แฟนพันธุ์แท้ (1 กันยายน 2543 - 17 เมษายน 2552 / 3 กุมภาพันธ์ 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * มนุษย์เจ้าปัญหา (2534 - 2535) * มาตามนัด (5 มิถุนายน 2527 - 14 สิงหาคม 2538) * แม่บ้านชิงทอง * ยิ้มแป้น * ยุทธภูมิกระทะเหล็ก (2539 - 5 มกราคม 2545) * โยโย่ (2540) * ล้มเค้า (2524) * ลาภติดเลข (2525 - 2527) * ลุ้นระเบิด (2539 - 2540) * ลุ้นละไม (2528 - 2529) * เลขมหาสมบัติ (4 มกราคม 2546 - 27 กันยายน 2546) * เวทีทอง (7 สิงหาคม 2542 - 13 มกราคม 2550) * ศึกน้ำผึ้งพระจันทร์ (2 กุมภาพันธ์ 2553 - ปัจจุบัน) * ศึก 2 บ้าน (5 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * สมอลล์ทอล์ค (7 สิงหาคม 2544 - ประมาณปี 2547) * สิงห์นักสืบ (14 เมษายน 2546 - 29 ธันวาคม 2546) * สืบสะเด็ด (2542 - 2543) * สัมมนานักสืบ * ห้าให้ (ต่อมาเปลี่ยนชื่อเป็น 5 มหารวย) (2546 - 2547) * 10,000 ไมล์เกม * แห้วหนึ่งรักหนึ่งคิดถึงสอง * โหด มัน ฮา (2531 - 2536) * โหด เฮ้ว ฮา (2540) * อัจฉริยะยกบ้าน (2 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551 - 28 มิถุนายน 2551) * ฮาตามนัด * ฮิวโก้ (2541) * GAME FOR GOLD (2540) * SME ตีแตก (5 กุมภาพันธ์ 2553 - 27 มกราคม 2555) * THE HERO ผู้ชนะสิบทิศ รายการเพลง * คลื่นใต้น้ำ * คลื่นแทรก คลื่นแซบ! (2546 - ปัจจุบัน) * คอนเสิร์ต คอนเทสต์ (2529 - 2531) * คอนเสิร์ตทีวี 5 (2541 - 2545) * คุณสาหร่ายพาเพลิน * ลูกทุ่ง...อินเตอร์ * ลูกทุ่งอินเตอร์ออนทัวร์ * ฉันทนาโชว์ (2510 - 2516) * ชุมชนบันเทิง * ตัวโน้ตออกเดิน * ทูไนท์ ไลฟ์ (ประมาณปี 2550 - 27 มิถุนายน 2554) * บุปผาสวรรค์ (2543 - ประมาณปี 2546) * แบบว่าโลกเบี้ยว (2530 - 2547) * บันเทิงช่อง 5 * บันเทิงมื้อเที่ยง (2529 - 2541) * บันเทิงยามบ่าย * ปาปาย้าคซี่พลัส (6 มกราคม 2555 - กันยายน 2555) * ไฟว์ไลฟ์ (ตุลาคม 2541 - ปัจจุบัน) * มหาชนบันเทิง * มีนัดกับดาวใจ (2532 - 2533) * แมลงมัน (2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * ลูกทุ่ง ททบ.5 (2552 - 2553) * โลกดนตรี (2514 - 2540) * เวทีไท (ออกอากาศจนถึงสิ้นปี 2554) * สถานีลูกทุ่งไทยแลนด์ * อุทยานเพลงไทย (2531 - 2548) * โอไอซี (ประมาณปี 2547 - 2553 ต่อมาได้ย้ายไปช่องแบง แชนแนล) * เฮ! Station (4 มกราคม - 30 กันยายน 2554) * แฮปปี้เบิร์ดเดย์ (2531 - 2545) ต่อมาได้ยุบจนเหลือแต่รายการเวคคลับ * Alive (ประมาณปี 2548 - 2549) * Asian Countdown (4 มิถุนายน 2552 - มิถุนายน 2555) * Boy Toys (1 มกราคม - สิ้นปี 2554) * Kamikaze Club (19 มกราคม 2551 - 29 ธันวาคม 2555) * Lover's Moon (2529 - 2530) * Pop-up Live (1 มกราคม 2548 - 29 มิถุนายน 2551) รายการสตรี ครอบครัวและสุขภาพ * 108 ลิฟวิ่ง (6 มกราคม 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * ขบวนแสนสุข * คลินิกช่อง 5 * ครัวสยาม (ปี 2547 - ปี 2548) * ครัวสัญจร (2538 - 2539) * ครัวอินดี้ (ประมาณต้นปี 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * คลังอาชีพ (2534 - 2541 , 2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * เชฟมือทอง (2525 - ปัจจุบัน) * ดวงใจพ่อแม่ (2535 - 2548) * ดวงตาพาชิม (2526 - ปี 2548) * ตี๋อ้วนชวนหิว * ตำรับทอง * ตำรับไทย (2540 - 2541) * ถึงพริกถึงขิง (2 มกราคม 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * บุษบาบานเช้า * พ่อบ้านเข้าครัว (2539 - 2540) * มหาชนชวนชิม (2536 - 2537) * เมนูช้อปปิ้ง (2539 - ปี 2547) * แม่บ้านแสนดี (2534 - 2535) * ยอดเชฟไทย * สัตว์เลี้ยงแสนรัก * อยากให้ลูกเก่ง * อร่อยครบสูตร * อร่อยช่อง 5 (2524 - ปัจจุบัน) * อร่อยแน่! (2531 - 2533 , 2550 - ปัจจุบัน) * อร่อยบาทเดียว (2537 - 2538) * อร่อยร้อยเส้นทาง (2535 - 2536) * Living Mantra * Lighthouse Family รายการกีฬา * กีฬามันวันเสาร์ * ช็อตเด็ดกีฬามันส์ * เด็ดยอดกีฬามัน * น้าติงมาแล้ว * เล่าสู่กันฟัง * มวยปล้ำ WCW * มวยมันระดับโลก * มวยมันวันอาทิตย์ * รักบี้ฟุตบอลนานาชาติ * วงจรกีฬา * ศิลปะมวยไทยนายขนมต้ม * ศึกมวยไทยลุมพินีเกริกไกร * สนามนักสู้ * Sport On 5 รายการเสนอขายสินค้า * อินโนเวชั่น รายการศาสนา * มุสลิมไทม์ * ส่องธรรม * สัจจะชีวิต * วิถีธรรม..วิถีไทย * แผ่นดินธรรม * คิดไม่ออกกับหลวงพี่นํ้าฝน * ธรรมดีมีเฮ สถานีโทรทัศน์สีกองทัพบกช่อง 7 (ช่อง 7 สี) รายการข่าว/สารคดี * กระจกหกด้าน (2526 - ปัจจุบัน) * ขอเวลานอก * ข่าวเกษตรกร * ข่าวเด็ด 7 สี ** ข่าวเด็ด 7 นาที (ต่อมาเปลี่ยนชื่อเป็น ข่าวเด็ด 7+5 และ เด็ด-เด็ด-7 สี) * ข่าวภาคค่ำ * ข่าวภาคดึก * ข่าวภาคเที่ยง * ข่าวภูมิภาค * เคาะข่าวสุดสัปดาห์ (2 ก.พ. 56 - ปัจจุบัน แยกออกมาจากเช้าข่าว 7 สี) * จมูกมด (16 ม.ค. 49 - 29 พ.ค.52) * จานเด็ด * เจาะเกาะติด * เจาะประเด็น * ชีพจรลงเท้า * เช้าด่วนเด็ด 7 สี (ปัจจุบันคือ เช้าข่าว 7 สี) * เช้านี้...ที่หมอชิต (เริ่ม 1 มิ.ย.52) * ซิงเกอร์เวิลด์ รายการเกี่ยวกับผลิตภัณฑ์ซิงเกอร์ * ธรรมะ * น้ำใสใจจริง * บ้านทุ่งพัฒนา * ประเด็นเด็ด 7 สี * ปลายิ้มชิมรส * แฝดสยาม * พบหมอศิริราช * ฟ้าสีคราม * เมืองไทยที่รัก * รอบบ้านผ่านเมือง * รู้จักชีวิต * รักลูกให้ถูกทาง (ต่อมาย้ายไปช่อง 11) * รูปสวย รวยรส * ลานภาษาร่าเริง รายการสารคดีเชิงเกมโชว์สำหรับเด็ก (2536 - 2543) * โลกน่ารัก * โลกล้ำยุค * วันล้างโลก (มกราคม - กุมภาพันธ์ 2524) * สนทนาปัญหาบ้านเมือง * สะเก็ดข่าว * เสรีไทย * หนึ่งสมองสองมือ * หมอประจำบ้าน * หมึกแดงแผลงรส (5 มิถุนายน 2542 - ???) * ห้องข่าว 7 สี * อร่อยกับยูเอฟเอ็ม * Smart Planning (2535 - 2542) * T-Tech (8 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) ละคร/ภาพยนตร์ * 25 ขวาสุด (2534 - 2535) * 3 หนุ่ม 3 มุม (13 เมษายน 2534 - 28 พฤศจิกายน 2541) โดยแบ่งออกเป็น 8 ซีซั่น * หกตกไม่แตก (9 ธันวาคม 2538 - 2 พฤศจิกายน 2539) * กลิ้งไว้ก่อนพ่อสอนไว้ (5 พฤษภาคม 2545 - 20 เมษายน 2551) * ขบวนการจี้เส้น (2537 - 2542) * ขายหัวเราะ * คดีแดง (2533 - 2535) * คนค้นฅน (2533) * คู่กิ๊กพริกกะเกลือ (27 เมษายน 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชมรมอมยิ้ม * ชาวเขื่อน * โซนมูฟวี่ * เด็ดสะระตี่ * ทีวี มูฟวี่ * นางฟ้าสีรุ้ง (2533 - 2534) * นักข่าวหัวเห็ด (2535 - 2536) * บริษัท 7777 (2537) * บิ๊กซินีม่า (2532 - ปัจจุบัน) * ปริศนาของเวตาล (2532) * ปากกาทอง (14 มิถุนายน 2535 - เดือนพฤษภาคม พ.ศ. 2540) * ภาพยนตร์ไทยที่รัก * ภาพยนตร์บันเทิง (ออกอากาศถึงปี พ.ศ. 2525) * มรดกบันเทิง * ภาพยนตร์วันหยุด * มิติมืด (2530-2534) * มูฟวี่ อิน ทาวน์ * ยอดตำรวจหญิง (2538) * ยอดภาพยนตร์นานาชาติ * รวมพลคน (น่า) ใช้ * รุ่นหนึ่งตึกห้าหน้าเดิน (2537) * ละครโรงเล็ก * ลิเก 5 ดาว (2542) * ว้าวุ่น (2537 - 2538) * วิก 07 (5 กรกฎาคม 2530 - กุมภาพันธ์ 2538) * ศึกวันชูใจ * หน้ากากแก้ว * หนังดังวันพุธ * หนังรอบเช้า * หนังรอบดึก * หมอสามชั้น * หมู่ 7 เด็ดสะระตี่ (2549 - 2554) * เหตุเกิดที่ สน. (พฤษภาคม 2533 - ธันวาคม 2534, 2536) * ฮา 7 ดาว (2538 - 2541) * เฮง เฮง เฮง (2545 - 2549) * เฮฮาหน้าซอย (2550 - 2554) * โฮม มูฟวี่ รายการเกมโชว์ * กามเทพผิดคิว (5 พฤศจิกายน 2536 - 26 ธันวาคม 2540) * เกมกำแพงซ่า (3 กันยายน 2554 - 6 ตุลาคม 2555) ** เกมกำแพงซ่า น็อคเอาต์ (7 ตุลาคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * เกมพิศวง (4 มกราคม 2541 - ต้นปี 2545) * เกมพันหน้า (18 มกราคม 2544 - ปัจจุบัน) * แข่งร้อยได้ล้าน (2543 - 28 เมษายน 2549) * คู่ขาปาท่องโก๋ (2545 - 30 มีนาคม 2546) * จับเวลาแจก (2 พฤษภาคม 2549 - ปลายปี 2551) * ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน (17 มกราคม 2533 - 27 ธันวาคม 2554) ** ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน (ยุคแรก) (17 มกราคม 2533 - 15 กันยายน 2536) ** ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน Top Secret (22 กันยายน 2536 - 8 มิถุนายน 2537) ** ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน ครั้งหนึ่งในชีวิต (15 มิถุนายน 2537 - 27 ธันวาคม 2538) ** ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน Super Game (3 มกราคม 2539 - 31 ธันวาคม 2540) ** ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน ชะชะช่า (11 มกราคม 2549 - 26 มีนาคม 2551 และ 5 พฤษภาคม 2552 - 27 ธันวาคม 2554) ** ชิงร้อยชิงล้าน ทเวนตี้ เซ็นจูรี่ ตั๊ก (2 เมษายน 2551 - 28 เมษายน 2552) * เชฟกระทะเหล็ก ประเทศไทย (25 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * แชมป์ชิงแชมป์ (2529 - 2542) * ช้อปปิ้งกริ๊ง 7 สี * โชคดี นาทีทอง (2535 - 2545) * โชคติดปุ่ม * ตามล่าหาที่สุด (4 กุมภาพันธ์ 2533 - ประมาณปี 2534) * เต็ง 1 * ถูกแล้วแถม (2543 - เมษายน 2549) * ทีวีเกมส์'28 (19 มกราคม 2528 - 28 ธันวาคม 2528) * นาทีทอง (2511 - 2530) * บุพเพอาละวาด (2542 - 7 กันยายน 2545 บุพเพอาละวาดลาจอ โน่ - หน่อย - โก๊ะ น้ำตาซึม) โดยในปี พ.ศ. 2543 ทางรายการได้ใส่คำว่า "กามเทพป่วน" ต่อท้ายชื่อรายการเดิม * ปฏิบัติการบานกระจก (5 กุมภาพันธ์ 2543 - 30 ธันวาคม 2543) * ประตูดวง (2517 - 2540) * ปลดหนี้ (3 มีนาคม 2544 - ปัจจุบัน) * เพชรตัดเพชร * เวทีทอง (14 ตุลาคม 2532 - 28 ธันวาคม 2540) * เวลาพารวย (8 กรกฎาคม 2543 - ประมาณปี 2544) * ศึกเกมคอมพิวเตอร์ (5 เมษายน 2527 - 1 มกราคม 2528) * ส้มหล่น (2538 - 2540) * แสบคูณสอง (3 กันยายน 2541 - 11 มกราคม 2544) * ฮิวโก้เกม (2539 - 2541) * The Chair เก้าอี้ระทึก (8 กรกฎาคม 2546 - 25 พฤศจิกายน 2546) รายการเรียลลิตี้โชว์ * 7 สีโชว์ (2527 - 2540) * เกมชีวิต (2544) * เดอะคอมเมเดี้ยนไทยแลนด์ (3 กุมภาพันธ์ 2556 - 21 เมษายน 2556) * แดนซิงวิทเดอะสตาร์ไทยแลนด์ (8 มกราคม 2556 - 19 กุมภาพันธ์ 2556) รายการวาไรตี้/ทอล์กโชว์ * 7416 * 7-7-40 เก้า (กลางปี 2540 - 25 ธันวาคม 2540) * 7 กะรัต (เจ เอส แอล 2542 - 2543 , มีเดีย ออฟ มีเดียส์ 1 มกราคม 2551 - 24 มิถุนายน 2551) * 7 สีฟรีสไตล์ * กิ๊กดู๋ (24 ตุลาคม พ.ศ. 2553 - 27 มกราคม พ.ศ. 2556 / 26 กุมภาพันธ์ พ.ศ. 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * คดีเด็ด (6 มกราคม 2544 - ปัจจุบัน) * คนอวดผี (3 พฤศจิกายน พ.ศ. 2553 - 28 ธันวาคม พ.ศ. 2554) ปัจจุบัน ย้ายไปออกอากาศ ทางช่อง 5 * ครบเครื่องเรื่องผู้หญิง (2527 - 2545) * คลับเซเว่น (1 กรกฎาคม 2551 - 31 มีนาคม 2552) * คุณเลือกได้ (2537 - 2538) * จ้อจี้ (1 มิถุนายน 2546 - ปัจจุบัน) * เจ วาไรตี้ (1 พฤษภาคม พ.ศ. 2545 - พ.ศ. 2547) * จันทร์กะพริบ (2532 - 2545) ** จันทร์เจ้าของ (2546 - 2548) ** จันทร์พันดาว (2549 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชิดหมอ (4 มกราคม พ.ศ. 2552 - พ.ศ. 2553) * ชั่วโมงพิศวง (2 ธันวาคม 2546 - 26 ธันวาคม 2549) * ชั่วโมงระทึกใจ * ซื้อของกลับบ้าน * ซูเปอร์แก๊ก (2543 - 2550) * ตากล้องสมองไว * ถอดรหัสใจ * ท้าพิสูจน์ (2531 - 29 มกราคม 2543) * ที่นี่กรุงเทพฯ (มกราคม - มิถุนายน 2532) * ที่นี่หมอชิต (3 ตุลาคม 2547 - ปัจจุบัน) * นานา...น่าดู * ป๊อก ป๊อก ป๊อก (2541 - 27 พฤษภาคม 2546) * ฟรีสไตล์ วาไรตี้ (3 เมษายน พ.ศ. 2545 - 24 เมษายน พ.ศ. 2545) * มหานคร (2 มกราคม 2550 - 31 กรกฎาคม 2550) * มหัศจรรย์วันเกิด (พ.ศ. 2542) * มายาวิชั่น * มิติลี้ลับ (2543 - 27 มีนาคม 2545) * มีฟ้า มีดาว * เมืองสำราญ (7 สิงหาคม 2550 - 25 ธันวาคม 2550) * โรงระบำจำอวด (28 เมษายน 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * ล้านเจ็ดเศรษฐกิจ (ออกอากาศถึง 19 มีนาคม 2549) * เวทีชีวิต * วันวานยังหวานอยู่ (2547 - ปัจจุบัน) * วันหยุดสุดขีด * วัยเด็ด * ศูนย์ 07 (มีนาคม 2538 - ประมาณปี 2540) ** 07 โชว์ (2540 - 17 ตุลาคม 2553) * สะบัดช่อ (2544 - 2549) * สี่ทุ่มสแควร์ (3 สิงหาคม 2532 - 27 มีนาคม 2540) * เส้นทางเศรษฐี (2549 - ปัจจุบัน) * สัญญามหาชน (2541 - 24 กันยายน 2547) * หนึ่งสมองสองมือ * หมอชื่อ หมอชิต * หัวใจสีแดง คุณคือคนเก่ง * อาทิตย์พิศวง * เอไกด์ (พ.ศ. 2540 - พ.ศ. 2541) รายการเด็กและเยาวชน * การ์ตูน เมียม * เกมกระทะเล็ก * เกมซ่า ผ้ากันเปื้อน * เกมเด็ด ๗ กระดาน (8 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * ข่าวผู้เยาว์ * คบเด็กสร้างบ้าน * เจ้าขุนทอง * ดาดฟ้าท้ายกห้อง * ดิสนี่ย์คลับ (2535 - ปัจจุบัน) * เด็กทีเด็ด รายการเด็กของมีเดีย ออฟ มีเดียส์ และแปซิฟิคอินเตอร์คอมมิวนิเคชั่น (6 มกราคม 2538 - 28 ธันวาคม 2541 , 3 มกราคม 2543 - 1 เมษายน 2545) ต่อมาได้ย้ายไปออกอากาศทางไอทีวี ในปี พ.ศ. 2545 โดยปรับรูปแบบเกม 4 ครั้งได้ดังนี้ ** เด็กทีเด็ด ไว้ทุกข์สมเด็จย่า (21 กรกฎาคม 2538 - 8 มีนาคม 2539) (คั่นช่วงรายการ) ** เด็กทีเด็ดยอดอัจฉริยะ (4 มกราคม 2542 - 27 ธันวาคม 2542) ** เด็กทีเด็ดทองคำ (8 เมษายน - 7 กันยายน 2545) ** ปิดตำนานเด็กทีเด็ด (กันยายน 2545 - มกราคม 2546) * แดนเนรมิตพาโชค (2525-2543) * ต่ำสิบ (ถึงสิ้นปี 2555) * ใต้ร่มธงไทย รายการของศูนย์ข่าวเยาวชนไทย * ที่นี่...มีเพื่อน ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางช่อง 3 ในเดือน ตุลาคม พ.ศ. 2539 * ทุ่งหญ้าป่าใหญ่ (มกราคม - มิถุนายน 2532) * นิทานชีวิต * ปู๊น ปู๊น * เป็นไปได้ * พ่อหนูเก่งที่สุดในโลก * มดขยัน...หมั่นเรียนรู้ * รักภาษา (2527 - 2548) * รักษ์ดนตรี * เรื่องเด็กๆ * เล็กพริกขี้หนู ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางช่อง 3 ในเดือน ตุลาคม พ.ศ. 2539 * โลกน่ารัก * โลกสุขสันต์ของดิสนี่ย์ * เวิลด์วายวิทย์ รายการสำหรับเด็กของบริษัท กันตนา กรุ๊ป จำกัด (มหาชน) (3 พฤศจิกายน 2540 - 30 มีนาคม 2541 , 3 มกราคม 2543 - 30 กันยายน 2544) ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางไอทีวี และเปลี่ยนชื่อเป็น "เวิลด์วายวิทย์ โอเค...อยู่แล้ว!" (ตุลาคม 2544 - มกราคม 2547) * สุดยอดเยาวชน * หนูทำได้ ต่อมาย้ายไปออกอากาศทางช่อง 3 ในเดือน ตุลาคม พ.ศ. 2539 * อนุบาลแชมเปี้ยน * โอ๊ย! สงสัยจัง (2552 - 2555) รายการกีฬา * 7 สีกีฬาโลก * กอล์ฟทิป * กูรู พลัส (ถึงสิ้นปี 2555) โดยมีชื่อรายการในอดีตคือ ** กอล์ฟ ไดเจสต์ ** กอล์ฟ กูรู ** สปอร์ตวาไรตี้ * เจาะสนาม * เจาะสนาม @ Midnight (2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชั่วโมงระทึกใจ * นานากีฬาโลก * แฟนซ่ากีฬามัน * มวยไทย 7 สี (2515 - ปัจจุบัน) * ยอดมวยเอก * สดก่อนเกมส์ @ ไนท์ * สปอร์ตทิปส์ * สปอร์ตแฟน (2552 - ปัจจุบัน) * สู่ชัยชนะ * ฮ็อทไลน์สตาร์ซอคเกอร์ รายการเพลง * 7 สีคอนเสิร์ต (4 มกราคม 2529 - ปัจจุบัน) * เกมฮอตเพลงฮิต (ออกอากาศจนถึงปี 2546) * จับโน้ตใส่จอ * ชีวิตกับเพลง (2537 - 2542) * ชุมทางคนเด่น * ชุมทางเสียงทอง * เซียน'โอเกะ (2549 - 2551) * ดนตรีสีชมพู * ติดขอบจอ * ทูไนท์ ไลฟ์ (2550 - 26 มิถุนายน 2551) * เที่ยงคืน ชะ ชะ ช่า * นัดกับโน้ต * เพลงติดดาว (กันยายน 2534 - เมษายน 2549) * เพลงทะลุจอ * เพลงฮิตก่อนนิทรา * ภาษาปาร์ตี้ * เมนูวันหยุด (2532 - ปัจจุบัน) * แมลงมัน * ลูกทุ่งสู่ฝัน * วันละเพลง * สาวคูณสอง * สำเนียงเสียงเพลงไทย * เสาร์สะออน * หมอดูเพลงดัง * อี-เม้าท์ * อู่หู * ฮัลโหลวันหยุด (2529 - ปัจจุบัน) * Boom Music! * Top of the Pops รายการเสนอขายสินค้า * ควอนตั้ม เทเลวิชั่น * คิว ไทม์ * ช็อปปิ้งกริ๊ง 7 สี สถานีโทรทัศน์โมเดิร์นไนน์ (ไทยทีวีสีช่อง 9 อ.ส.ม.ท.) ข่าว/สารคดี * กบนอกกะลา (1 ตุลาคม 2547 - ปัจจุบัน) * ก้าวทันตลาดทุน ภาคออกรบ (19 มกราคม 2547 - ประมาณปี 2549) * กำแพงเมืองจีน * ข่าวข้นคนข่าว (1 มกราคม 2550 - 29 มิถุนายน 2555) * ข่าวต้นชั่วโมง (1 มกราคม 2528 - ปัจจุบัน) * ข่าวเที่ยงคืน (1 เมษายน 2528 - 30 มกราคม 2549 , 1 กรกฎาคม 2552 - ปัจจุบัน ชื่อปัจจุบันคือ รอบวันข่าว) * ข่าวภาคค่ำ (1 เมษายน 2529 - ปัจจุบัน) * ข่าวภาคเที่ยง (1 เมษายน 2536 - ปัจจุบัน) * ฃอคิดด้วยฅน * คนของแผ่นดิน * คนค้นฅน (1 เมษายน 2546 - ปัจจุบัน) * คนจีนบนแผ่นดินสยาม * คอหุ้น (19 มกราคม 2547 - ประมาณปี 2549) * ความรู้คือประทีป * คุยโขมง บ่าย 3 โมง (2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * คุยคุ้ยข่าว (3 เมษายน 2547 - 31 ธันวาคม 2549) * คุยคุ้ยข่าวสุดสัปดาห์ * จอโลก Biography * จอโลก World Best * จุดชนวนความคิด * จุดเปลี่ยน * จักรพรรดิที่โลกลืม * ใจเขา ใจเรา * ช่อง 9 ข่าวภาคเช้า (1 เมษายน 2528 - 6 พฤศจิกายน 2545) ** ข่าวก้าววันใหม่ (7 พฤศจิกายน 2545 - ประมาณปี 2551) ** ตลาดเช้า ข่าวสด (2551) ** เช้าข่าวข้น...คนข่าวเช้า (1 เมษายน 2552 - 29 มิถุนายน 2555) ** คุยโขมง ข่าวเช้า (2 กรกฎาคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชีพจรโลกกับ สุทธิชัย หยุ่น (6 กุมภาพันธ์ 2549 - 1 เมษายน 2552) * ชีพจรโลกรายวัน * ชีวิตกลางไพร (2535 - 2541) * โชว์ไทม์ บาย ศศิธร (1 กันยายน 2533 - 31 ธันวาคม 2550) * ดาวกระจาย (1 เมษายน 2547 - ปัจจุบัน) * แดนสนธยา (2 มิถุนายน 2546 - 31 ธันวาคม 2552) * ตกผลึก * ตรงประเด็น * ใต้หลังคาโลก * ถังความคิด * ท็อป-เท็น (2535 - 2546) * เนชั่น นิวส์ ทอล์ค * ไนน์เอนเตอร์เทน (6 พฤศจิกายน 2545 - ปัจจุบัน) * แบบว่าไม่ธรรมดา (2539 - 2540) * บันทึกโลก * เบาะแส * ผู้ใหญ่บ้านดำดี (2537 - 2550) * พฤหัสฯสัญจร (2530 - 2537) * เพื่อมาตุภูมิ * ภาษาเศรษฐกิจ (19 มกราคม 2547 - 31 มกราคม 2549) ** จับเงินชนทอง (2549 - ปัจจุบัน) * ภาษาสโมสร * มิติไทย * มุ่งไกลในรอยทราย * มังกรหลงกรุง * มันนี่เดลี่ (1 มีนาคม 2553 - ปัจจุบัน) * ไม่ลอง ไม่รู้ (9 เมษายน 2536 - ต้นปี 2546) * โมเดิร์นบิซ (19 มกราคม 2547 - ประมาณปี 2549) * ลุงขาวไขอาชีพ * วิญญาณไทยใจสากล * วิพากษ์หุ้น (19 มกราคม 2547 - ประมาณปี 2549) * สดจากห้องค้า (19 มกราคม 2547 - ประมาณปี 2549) * สมัคร ดุสิต คิดตามวัน (2548 - 2549) * ร้อยมือสร้างเมือง (18 พฤษภาคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * สวัสดีบางกอก * สวัสดีเมืองไทย * หนึ่งในพระราชดำริ (2546 - ปัจจุบัน) * หลุมดำ * อยู่อย่างไทย * อรุณรุ่งที่เมืองไทย * ฮอลลีวูด *คลุกวงข่าว ( 2 ก.ค. 2555 - ปัจจุบัน ) *บอกข่าวเล่าเรื่อง รายการวิทยาศาสตร์และเทคโนโลยี * อีไลฟ์ อีบิสเนส (E-life E-business) (25xx - 2550) * อีไลฟ์ อีบิสเนส เอ็กส์ทรีม (E-life E-business Extreme) (2550 - 2551) รายการวาไรตี้/ทอล์กโชว์/นิตยสารทางอากาศ * 3 หนุ่ม 3 มุม วาไรตี้ (7 เมษายน 2550 – 29 ธันวาคม 2550) * 4 สาว ผจญภัย (8 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * กล้องตาซน * กว่าจะเป็นดาว * คุณพระช่วย (4 เมษายน 2547 - ปัจจุบัน) * คุยรอบดึก (5 มกราคม 2544 - 25 มิถุนายน 2547 ในช่วงแรกจะใช้ชื่อรายการว่า Hi Night AT Hi Noon ต่อมาในวันศุกร์ที่ 1 กุมภาพันธ์ 2545 ได้ใช้ชื่อใหม่ว่า"คุยรอบดึก") * ชิงช้าสวรรค์ (6 พฤศจิกายน 2547 - ปัจจุบัน) * ชัยบดินทร์โชว์ (4 กันยายน 2546 - 28 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551) * ซีนีม่าคัท * ซันเดย์โชว์ * ดาวกระจายสุดสัปดาห์ * ดิไอคอน ปรากฏการณ์คน (2549 - กลางเดือนกรกฎาคม 2550) * ดูดีที่ช่อง 9 * ตอกไข่ใส่จอ (ประมาณปี 2546 - 2547) * ตามไปดู (2529 - 2541) * ตาสว่าง (31 กรกฎาคม 2550 - 30 ธันวาคม 2552) * ถึงลูกถึงคน (3 มิถุนายน 2546 - 29 ธันวาคม 2549) * ทีวีวาที 9 ใหม่ (2533-2543) * ธรรมดาที่ไม่ธรรมดา...กับภัทราวดี * นัมเบอร์วัน โชว์ * ลิเกดาราสยาม * บ้านและสวน * บ่ายนี้มีคำตอบ * บุหงารำไป (2520 - 2539) * เบียร์สิงห์โชว์ (2529 - 2540) * เปิดโลกสดใส * พราว ** พราวไนท์ (4 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * พีเพิล ทูไนท์ * เพชฌฆาตความเครียด (2528-2529) * พักยก * มันแปลกดีนะ! (มิถุนายน 2548 - 2550) * เมืองไทยรายสัปดาห์ (4 กรกฎาคม 2546 - 9 กันยายน 2548) * ไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย * ยิ้มกันไว้เถิด * ยิ้มหน่อยน่า ดาราจำเป็น * ยิ้มใส่ไข่ * รุ่นใหม่ไฟแรง * วีไอพี (4 ตุลาคม 2547 - ปัจจุบัน) * วู้ดดี้ เกิดมาคุย (20 มกราคม 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) * วันสุดท้าย (ประมาณปี 2547) * เศรษฐาโชว์ * สี่แยก อ.ส.ม.ท. * สุดขั้วทั่วโลก * สุริวิภา (ประมาณปี 2548 - 2549 - 2555) * อโรคาปาร์ตี้ (6 มีนาคม 2551 - 5 ตุลาคม 2552) * อาสาพาไป * อีไลพ์ อีบิสเนส (E-life E-business) และ อีไลพ์ อีบิสเนส เอ็กส์ทรีม (E-life E-business Extreme) * อุตลุดจุดฝัน * ไฮคิวไลฟ์ * Beyond Tomorrow ฉลาดล้ำโลก * สะกิดดาว * ไนท์ทีวี รายการเรียลลิตี้โชว์ * เกมกลยุทธ์ (ประมาณปี 2550 - 2551) โดยแบ่งออกเป็น 2 ซีซั่น * คนล่าผี (2 กรกฎาคม 2555- ปัจจุบัน) * เดอะเทรนเนอร์ ปั้นฝันสนั่นเวที (กลางปี 2552 - ปัจจุบัน) * ต้องกล้า (6 ตุลาคม 2553 - ปัจจุบัน) * มายาไอดอล * ล้านฝันสนั่นจอ (พฤศจิกายน 2553- ปัจจุบัน) * KPN AWARDS (1 ธันวาคม 2551- ปัจจุบัน) * LG Entertainer ล้านฝันสนั่นโลก (27 กันยายน 2552) * SUPERSTAR ที่สุดแห่งดาว (ประมาณเดือนสิงหาคม 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) โดยในขณะนี้แบ่งออกเป็น 2 ซีซั่น * The Designer ฝันตามคิด ชีวิตมีดีไซน์ (26 กันยายน 2553) * The Designer Season 2 แรงบันดาลใจจากแม่แห่งแผ่นดิน (17 พฤศจิกายน 2555) * THE ONE รวมไทยใจเดียวกัน (1 มกราคม 2553- ประมาณเดือนมิถุนายน 2553) * The Star (7 ตุลาคม 2546 - ปัจจุบัน) โดยแบ่งออกเป็น 9 ซีซั่น * True Academy Fantasia (21 มิถุนายน 2547 - ปัจจุบัน) โดยแบ่งออกเป็น 9 ซีซั่น (เริ่มออกอากาศตั้งแต่ซีซั่น 3) * Voyager เกมเดินทางในต่างแดน (ประมาณปี 2552 - ปัจจุบัน) รายการเกมโชว์ * 20 คำถาม * กาเม่ โชว์ (5 มกราคม 2545 - ต้นปี 2547) * กาลิเลโอเกม (2537 - 2540) * เก่งยกห้อง (18 มกราคม - 28 มิถุนายน 2552) * เกมโชว์เหนือ (เริ่ม 4 มกราคม 2555) * เกมทศกัณฐ์ (1 เมษายน 2546 - 15 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์ (ยุคแรก) (1 เมษายน 2546 - 31 มีนาคม 2548) ** ศึกทศกัณฐ์หน้าทอง (1 เมษายน 2548 - 28 ตุลาคม 2548) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์ยกทัพ (31 ตุลาคม 2548 - 29 ธันวาคม 2549) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์จำแลง (1 มกราคม 2550 - 15 มิถุนายน 2550) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์ช่วยครูใต้ (18 มิถุนายน 2550 - 15 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551) * เกมทศกัณฐ์เด็ก (3 เมษายน 2547 - 15 มิถุนายน 2551) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์เด็ก (3 เมษายน 2547 - 2 มีนาคม 2551) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์เด็ก 3 วัย (8 มีนาคม 2551 - 30 มีนาคม 2551) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์เด็กช่วยโรงเรียน (5 เมษายน 2551 - 27 เมษายน 2551) ** เกมทศกัณฐ์เด็กช่วยโรงพยาบาล (3 พฤษภาคม 2551 - 15 มิถุนายน 2551) * เกมโซน (6 สิงหาคม 2539 - 28 กันยายน 2545) * เกมสงคราม เขา และ เธอ (4 ตุลาคม 2545 - 29 มีนาคม 2546) * เกมลับสมอง (5 มกราคม - 28 ธันวาคม 2545) * เกมส์ซ่าท้ากึ๋น * ขนส่งสาย 9 (2552) * คลื่นลูกใหม่ กับ บะหมี่โคคา (2536 - 2539) * คลังสมอง ลองปัญญา (2540) * คาราโอเกม (1 เมษายน - 30 กันยายน 2546 , 13 มกราคม - 28 กันยายน 2547) * ใครคือใคร Identity Thailand (เ4 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * โจแรส (2540) * ฉลาดสุดสุด ตอน กลวิทย์พิศวง (2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * ช่องนำโชค (เกมโชว์ของสถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวี ช่อง 4) * แชมป์เชือนแชมป์ ชุด ศึกจ้าวเชฟกระทะเหล็ก * แชมป์เชือนแชมป์ ชุด บันซูเกะ เกมกระชากบันลังก์ * แชมป์เชือนแชมป์ ชุด ซาสึเกะ คนกล้าท้าเกมโหด (4 ตุลาคม 2554 - ) * เซียนข่าว * ตามสบายบ่ายโมง * ทีวีแชมเปี้ยน ตอน ภารกิจโลกตะลึง (12 ตุลาคม 2552 - กลางปี 2552) * ทีวีแชมเปี้ยน (กลางปี 2552 - ปัจจุบัน) * บุญหล่นทับ (ประมาณ 2540 - 2543 โดย พ.ศ. 2542 เปลี่ยนชื่อเป็น บุญหล่นทับ ยกกำลัง 9) * โปรแกรม ฟ.ฟัน * ม.เกมส์ (7 มกราคม 2551 - กลางปี 2552) * มาตามนัด รีเทิร์นส์ (6 สิงหาคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * เมก้า เคลเวอร์ ฉลาดสุดสุด (9 มีนาคม 2549 - 2551) * แม่บ้านสมองไว * ยกสยาม (18 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551 - ปัจจุบัน) ** ยกสยามปี 1 (18 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551 - 9 มกราคม 2552) ** ยกสยามปี 2 (12 มกราคม 2552 - 26 กุมภาพันธ์ 2553) ** ยกสยาม ๑๐๐ (1 มีนาคม 2553 - 2 มิถุนายน 2553) ** ยกสยาม ๑๐ ข้อ (3 มิถุนายน 2553 - ปัจจุบัน) * ยอดมนุษย์น้อย * ยุทธจักรนักจำ (4 มกราคม - 27 กันยายน 2546) * ราชรถมาเกย (1 มีนาคม 2554 - ปัจจุบัน) * ล้วงลับตับแตก (2 กรกฎาคม 2552 - ปัจจุบัน) * ลุ้นข้ามโลก (2537 - 2543) * ลุ้นแล้วรวย (2536 - 2542) * สปอร์ตเกมส์ (2533 - 2534) * สะพานแห่งรัก (2533 - 2534) * สืบสะเด็ด (2539 - 2542) * หน้ากากทองคำ (4 มกราคม 2555 - กรกฎาคม 2555) * A-E-I-O-U (เกมโชว์) (2540 - 2542) * Jeopardy! Thailand (1 มกราคม 2530 - 7 พฤศจิกายน 2545) * Sci Fighting วิทย์สู้วิทย์ (2 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) * SPONGE ฉลาดสุดสุด (2552 - 2555) * Step Right Up ใครเก่ง..ใครได้ (4 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * THE BUS รถมหาสนุก (2 มกราคม 2555 - ปัจจุบัน) รายการกีฬา * กอล์ฟคลาสสิค * กอล์ฟ พี.จี.เอ. * กอล์ฟวันละพาร์ * กีฬาดี (ชื่อเดิมคือ กีฬาดีที่ช่อง 9) * กีฬาท้าใจ * ถ่ายทอดสดฟุตบอล ยูฟาแชมเปียนส์ลีก ฤดูกาล 2012-2013 * เทนนิสวิมเบิลดัน * ฟุตบอลเจลีก * ฟุตบอลอิตาลี * มหกรรมกีฬาโลก * มิดไนท์สปอร์ต (2555) * ยอดมวยดัง (2527-2533) * รถ XXXX (ตามปี ค.ศ. ที่ออกอากาศ ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * ศึกอัศวินดำ (2534-ปัจจุบัน) * Be on a Hot Kick * Monday Night * Monday Sport (12 เมษายน 2536 - ต้นปี 2551) * World Soccer and Sports ละคร/ภาพยนตร์ ในประเทศ * แก้วจอมแก่น (7 มีนาคม - 20 มิถุนายน 2552) * กำเนิดรามเกียรติ์ (2539 - 2540) * ขุนศึกตระกูลหยาง (2536 - 2537) * โฆษณาที่รัก (2514 - 2515) * ซันเดย์มูวี่ * ดวงใจแม่ (2535 - 2541) * แดนสนธยา (2531 - 2532) * ตะกายดาว (2532 - 2533) * ตามรอยพ่อ * ติวเตอร์ ม. (2540) * เทวดาตกสวรรค์ (2529) * ท็อปมูวี่ * นัดกับนัด (7 มกราคม 2550-ปัจจุบัน) * เนื้อคู่ประตูถัดไป * บุญดีผีคุ้ม * เหลี่ยมโจร ภาพยนตร์สั้นที่ฉายในช่วงวันหยุด (2540 - 2543) * บ้านนี้มีรัก (28 มกราคม 2549 - ปัจจุบัน) * บางรักซอย 9 (6 เมษายน 2546 - 28 เมษายน 2554) * บุญเติมร้านเดิมเจ้าเก่า (2530) * บุญเติมร้านเดิมที่ใหม่ (2531) * บ้านแตกสาแหรกไม่ขาด ละครซิตคอมชวนหัวเกี่ยวกับครอบครัว (2539 - 2542) * แผ่นฟิล์มวันศุกร์ * พี่ชายที่แสนดี (2540) * มหาชนอลเวง (2538) * รักแปดพันเก้า * รักล้นล้น 9 คน 4 คู่ * ลิเกรวมดาวดารา * ลูกคิด * สาธร - ดอนเจดีย์ (2530) * สามก๊ก (2537 - 2538) * สายลับเดอะซีรีส์กับ 24 คดีสุดห้ามใจ (2552) * สี่แผ่นดิน * หนึ่งมิตรชิดใกล้ (4 กุมภาพันธ์ - 31 ธันวาคม 2549) * รักนี้...เพื่อเธอ (22 มีนาคม 2556 - 15 พฤษภาคม 2556) * มูฟวี่อินเตอร์ (24 มีนาคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * ตำนานรัก...แม่นาคพระโขนง (21 พฤษภาคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * ศรีธนญชัย (เร็วๆ..นี้) ต่างประเทศ รายการเพลง * 3-2-1 แอ๊คชั่น * คนเด่นคนดัง * คอนเสิร์ตแดดเดียว (2526-2529) * คอนเสิร์ตติดแอร์ (2529) * คอนเสิร์ตเลข 9 (2533-2543) * คอนเสิร์ตลืมโลก (2529-2531) * คืนวันเสาร์ * ฉันมากับเพลง * ซีสแควร์ (2544-2546) * ซันเดย์มิวสิก * นางฟ้า (2521 - 2545) * นี่สิ... ช่อง 9 * ไนท์โชว์ * ไนท์มิวสิค * ไนน์ วาไรตี้ (19 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * แบง แบง ไทยแลนด์ / แบง แบง แบงคอก (ประมาณปี 2539 - 2541) * เพลงดังฟังเพลิน (1 เมษายน 2528 - 8 เมษายน 2536) * เพื่อนคนนอนดึก * มหกรรมเพลงฮิต (2 มกราคม 2525 - 31 ธันวาคม 2531) * แมกกาซีนบันเทิง * มันกว่าแห้ว * โมเดิร์นไนน์ไลฟ์คอนเสิร์ต (มกราคม - ธันวาคม 2554) * ลูกทุ่งกำจัดความเครียด * ลูกทุ่งบันเทิงไทย * เวทีไท (2540-2548 ) * แว่วหวานออนแอร์ * สรวลเสเฮฮา * เสาร์...ยู้ฮู * เสาร์สนุก (2519-2539) * อันดับเพลง มิวสิกอวอร์ด * Seed TV (ประมาณปี 2548 - 2552 ) * The Seed Show โชว์มันส์พันธุ์ซื้ด รายการเด็กและเยาวชน * เก่งเต็งหนึ่ง (17 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * เกมคนเก่งกับแอลจี (2542 - 2547) * คิดส์คัฟเวอร์รี่ เปิดโลกวัยซน * คิดตี้ แคท (2 มกราคม 2537 - 2541) * เคโรโระ * ซูเปอร์จิ๋ว (6 มกราคม 2534 - ปัจจุบัน) * ตอบปัญหาภาษาอังกฤษ เชลล์ควิซ (ปัจจุบันอยู่ช่อง ETV) * ทีวีมหัศจรรย์ * ธรรมะกับเยาวชน * นักคิดพิชิตจักรวาล (3 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * บ้านน้อยซอยเก้า (2539-2546 และต่อมาย้ายไปช่อง 7 เร็วๆนี้) * บัณฑิตน้อย (เซ็นทรัลบัณฑิตน้อย) (4 กรกฎาคม 2531 - 26 ตุลาคม 2535 และ 12 เมษายน 2536 - 2550) * แบบ..เด็ก เด็ก * เพื่อนแก้ว (2 ธันวาคม 2540 - 24 ธันวาคม 2555) * โมเดิร์นไนน์การ์ตูน (ช่อง 9 การ์ตูนในอดีต) (1 มกราคม 2527 - ปัจจุบัน) * เยาวชนคนเก่ง * เวิลด์วายวิทย์ (2538-2539) * ไฮไลท์ คิดส์ เวิลด์ (2542-2550) และ (2553-ปัจจุบัน) * ไนน์ ฟอร์ ทีน (15 เมษายน 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) รายการสตรี ครอบครัวและสุขภาพ * ครัวติดดาว * ครอบจักรวาลคิทเช่น * คุณนายจ่ายตลาด (3 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * น้ำจิ้มถ้วยเล็ก ( 7 พฤศจิกายน 2545 - 30 ธันวาคม 2547 ) * บ้านของเรา * ปัญหาชีวิตและสุขภาพ * ผู้หญิง ผู้หญิง * เฟิสต์คลาส บาย ปิ่นโตเถาเล็ก * มาลาภิรมย์ * แม่ช้อยอร่อยเหาะ * เสน่ห์แม่บ้าน * หมึกแดงโชว์ รายการศาสนา * ชีวิตธรรม * รู้ธรรมนำชีวิต * โลกมุสลิม * เวทีธรรม * อยู่เย็นเป็นสุข * ตำนาน...ลี้ลับ (25 มีนาคม - ปัจจุบัน) รายการเสนอขายสินค้า * ไดเร็คทูยู * เรสพ้อนซ์ ทีวี * โอท็อป ช็อปปิ้ง (1 มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * แชมป์แนะนำ * แชมป์รอบรู้ สถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์แห่งประเทศไทย (พ.ศ. 2528-2551) รายการข่าว/สารคดี * ข่าว 11 * ข่าวเที่ยงวัน * ข่าวเที่ยงวันสุดสัปดาห์ * ข่าวภาคเช้า * ข่าวมื้อเช้า * ทันคนทันข่าว * ทิศทางข่าว รอบสัปดาห์ * ทิศทางเศรษฐกิจ * เมโทร นิวส์ (ข่าวท้องถิ่น จาก สทท.กรุงเทพ) * รู้ทันหุ้นกับช่อง 11 * เส้นทางสายไหม (สารคดี NHK) * My Sci * News Line (ข่าวภาคภาษาอังกฤษ) รายการวาไรตี้/ทอล์กโชว์ * กรองสถานการณ์ * แขกรับเชิญ * เจาะประเด็น * ตาดู หูฟัง * ทูบีนัมเบอร์วัน วาไรตี้ * ปวงประชามหาปีติ * ปัญหาชีวิตและสุขภาพ * ไปดูผู้แทน * เพื่อนคู่คิด * มุมมอง ไทยแลนด์ * มันนี่ทอล์ค * มองต่างมุม * มองรัฐสภา * รักลูกให้ถูกทาง * เวทีชาวบ้าน * สนทนาประสาสมัคร * สารพันปัญหาเอดส์ * หมายเหตุประเทศไทย * ห้องรับแขก * เอบีซี คุกกิ้ง * ไอที อีเลฟเว่น * Morning Talk (รายการภาษาอังกฤษ) รายการการศึกษา * ความรู้คือประทีป * ประกายทักษะ * ประทีปบริทรรศน์ * รายการโทรทัศน์เพื่อการศึกษา มหาวิทยาลัยรามคำแหง * รายการโทรทัศน์เพื่อการศึกษา มหาวิทยาลัยสุโขทัยธรรมาธิราช * วิถีประชาหน้าแฟลต * ศึกษาทัศน์ รายการเพลง * จันทรา ทูไนท์ * เพลินเพลงคลาสสิก * เพลงประทับจิต * เสียงสวรรค์เมื่อวันวาน รายการกีฬา * ฟุตบอล พรีเมียร์ลีก และ บุนเดสลีกา * มวยปล้ำ WWF (WWE ในปัจจุบัน) * ศึกวันทรงชัย 11 รายการเด็กและเยาวชน * บ้านเด็กดี * พะยูนเยือนจอ * ลานภาษาร่าเริง รายการสารคดีเชิงเกมโชว์สำหรับเด็กของสถานีฯ จับมือกับ ช่อง 7 สี ถ่ายทอดสดจากห้างสรรพสินค้า เมอรี่คิงส์ รังสิต * โลกใบจิ๋ว รายการศาสนา * คริสตจักรในบ้าน * เจริญธรรม * ที่นี่สำนักจุฬาฯ * ธรรมะคือคุณากร * ธรรมรส ธรรมรัฐ * พุทธธรรมกู้ชาติ * พุทธธรรมนำปัญญา * พุทธภาษิต (ก่อนหน้านั้นออกอากาศในช่วงเวลาก่อนปิดสถานีเท่านั้น) * อัลฮักถอดรหัสสัจธรรม รายการจาก สทท.ส่วนภูมิภาค สทท.เขต 1-2 (ขอนแก่น,อุบลราชธานี) * บอกข่าวเล่าแจ้ง * รอบภูมิภาค * รอบรั้วโรงเรียน * เวทีชุมชน * เวทีท้องถิ่น * อีสานวันนี้ สทท.เขต 3-4 (เชียงใหม่,พิษณุโลก) * คุยกันกับหมอสวนดอก * ตามรอยตะวัน * เช้านี้มีอะไร * บ่วงธรรม * มองเมืองเหนือ * รักได้ไม่มีโรค * วันฟ้าใสกับปูแดงไคโตซาน * ศิลป์แผ่นดินไทย สทท.เขต 5-6 (สุราษฎร์ธานี, นครศรีธรรมราช ,ภูเก็ต, ตรัง, สงขลา , ยะลา) * 7 วันทันข่าว * ข่าวอันดามัน * ตะลุงบันเทิง * เท่งคุยข่าว * ธรรมะ 5 นาที * มุม 11 * Andaman News สทท.เขต 7-8 (จันทบุรี,กาญจนบุรี) * ข่าวเปิดฟ้าภาคตะวันออก สถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์แห่งประเทศไทย (พ.ศ. 2551-ปัจจุบัน) รายการข่าว * ข่าวเช้า NBT * ข่าวเที่ยง NBT * ข่าวค่ำ NBT * ข่าวดึก NBT * คัดข่าวเด่น * เจาะข่าวร้อน ล้วงข่าวลึก * Business Smart * News Line * Smart Planning รายการวาไรตี้/ทอล์กโชว์ * กรองสถานการณ์ วาไรตี้ (เปลี่ยนชื่อมาจาก กรองสถานการณ์) * ข่าวหน้าสี่ (ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * แขกรับเชิญ * ความจริงวันนี้ (ปัจจุบันอยู่ช่องดีสเตชัน) * เจาะประเด็น * เชื่อมั่นประเทศไทยกับนายกฯอภิสิทธิ์ * ถามจริง ตอบตรง (พ.ศ. 2551 - 2552 ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * ทูบีนัมเบอร์วัน วาไรตี้ * ประชาชื่น * ไปดูผู้แทน * แผ่นดินเดียวกัน * มองรัฐสภา * ร่วมมือ ร่วมใจ NBT * รักลูกให้ถูกทาง * รัฐบาลยิ่งลักษณ์พบประชาชน * เวทีชาวบ้าน * สนทนาประสาสมัคร (ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * สภาโจ๊ก * สารพันปัญหาเอดส์ * สุดขั้วทั่วไทย * หมายเหตุประเทศไทย * ห้องรับแขก * อร่อยเริ่ด..ประเสริฐศรี (ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * อร่อยอย่างยิ่ง * เอบีซี คุกกิ้ง * ไอที อีเลฟเว่น * NBT meet the press (ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * Morning Talk สารคดี * ความรู้คือประทีป * คุยกับหมอเรื่องโรคมะเร็ง * รายการโทรทัศน์เพื่อการศึกษา มหาวิทยาลัยสุโขทัยธรรมาธิราช * วิถีประชาหน้าแฟลต * วิสัยทัศน์ กฎหมายไทย * ศึกษาทัศน์ * สุดขั้วทั่วไทย * เอ็ดดูเคชั่น โซน * Energy Update * Heros of nature รายการกีฬา * กอล์ฟพาราไดส์ * นี่แหละมันส์ * เปิดกรุมวยไชยา * ศึกวันทรงชัย 11 (ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * สปอร์ต ฟอร์ ฟัน * เส้นทางกีฬา * โอลิมปิก พรีวิว (2004 และ 2008) * Auto Spicy * Exxtreme Life ชีวิตไม่ธรรมดา * MAX Motorsport (ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * World Of Speed รายการศาสนา * คริสตจักรในบ้าน * คนไทยใกล้วัด * คุณธรรมชีวิต * จากใจถึงใจ * เจริญธรรม * ที่นี่สำนักจุฬาฯ * ธรรมะคือคุณากร * ธรรมรส ธรรมรัฐ * ธรรมะ @ โฮม * บ้านธรรมะ * พุทธธรรมกู้ชาติ * พุทธธรรมนำปัญญา * พุทธภาษิต * อัลฮักถอดรหัสสัจธรรม รายการเกษตร * เกษตรพอเพียง * เกษตรศาสตร์นำไทย * เกษตรสาร 4 * เพื่อการเกษตร รายการเด็กและเยาวชน * เปิดโลกนิทาน * ลักยิ้ม * โลกใบจิ๋ว * เวทีคนเก่ง (มกราคม 2556 - ปัจจุบัน) * Good Idea Smart Idol * TK Teen รายการเพลง ศิลปวัฒนธรรม และบันเทิง * นาฏยลีลา * เพลงประทับจิต * เพลินเพลงคลาสสิก * เสียงสวรรค์เมื่อวันวาน สถานีโทรทัศน์ไอทีวี (บางรายการยุติการออกอากาศไปแล้ว และบางรายการยังคงดำเนินอยู่ในช่องต่าง ๆ) รายการข่าว/สารคดี * เกาะติดข่าว * ข่าวค่ำ ITV * ข่าวเช้า ITV * ข่าวเที่ยง ITV * ข่าวค่ำสุดสัปดาห์ * ข่าวเช้าสุดสัปดาห์ * ข่าวเที่ยงสุดสัปดาห์ * ข่าวเที่ยง วัยทีน (ใช้ในไอทีวี) หลังจากเป็นทีไอทีวี จึงเปลี่ยนชื่อเป็น teen news * ความจริงจากแดนใต้ * ตีข่าวเล่าความ * ตัวจริง ชัดเจน * ถอดรหัส * ทำผิดอย่าเผลอ (ประมาณปี 2544 - 2546) * พิชิตธุรกิจ * ย้อนรอย * ร่วมมือร่วมใจ ITV * สกายนิวส์ * สน. ไอทีวี * สายตรงไอทีวี * ITV, ฮอตนิวส์ * ITV,ฮอตนิวส์ฮอตวีคเอนด์ * ITV,Update รายการวาไรตี้/ทอล์กโชว์ * กระตุกหนามเตย * ก๊อก ก๊อก ก๊อก (เดิมใช้ชื่อ แบบว่า...เบี้ยวไม่เลิก) (2547 - 2550) * ก้องโชว์ * ฆ่าโง่ * ชวนชื่นคาเฟ่ * ชิมไป บ่นไป * โซนนิ่ง * ทไวไลท์โชว์ทูไนท์ (ปัจจุบันเป็น ทูไนท์โชว์ ทางช่อง 3) * ทีวีอาสา (2550) * บางกอกรามา * บุปผา แฟนคลับ (ประมาณปี 2547 - 2549) * เปิดเลนส์ส่องโลก (ปัจจุบันอยู่ช่อง 3) * พุต ต้า เร * เพลงติดดาว * ยุทธการบันเทิง Reload * ร้านชำยามเช้า * รักเกินร้อย * สภาโจ๊ก (ปัจจุบันอยู่ช่อง NBT) * สะบัดช่อ (ปัจจุบันอยู่ช่อง 5) * สาระขัน * สาระแนจังดึก (ปัจจุบันบันเป็น สาระแน ทางช่อง 5) * สายด่วนลูกทุ่ง * สู้แล้วรวย * อร่อยไม่ปรึกษา * อร่อยเริ่ด..ประเสริฐศรี * อสูรชายโชว์ (ประมาณปี 2549 - 2550) * แอน-นัท ไม่จำกัด (ประมาณปี 2546 - 2548) * ไอทีวี โชว์ * ไอทีวี ทอล์ก * โอโน่ โชว์ (ปัจจุบันอยู่ช่อง 5) * ฮวงจุ้ยดีดี * Easy Idea by Nan * Idol Chef ไอดอลเชฟ * The Diary รายการเกมโชว์ * เกมคู่ชื่น ชุลมุน * เกมนักชิม (ประมาณปี 2545 - 2549) * เกมเศรษฐี * คิวทเวนตี้ ยี่สิบคำถาม (2547 - 2549) * เจาะเซฟ (ประมาณปี 2546 - 2547) * เดอะ โหวต (2547) * นายแน่มาก (7 และ 14 สิงหาคม 2547) * เปิดฟ้าเกมบันเทิง (2540-2541) * เฟียร์ แฟ็กเตอร์ * แม็กกาซีนเกม (ประมาณปี 2542 - 2543) * เวทีคนเก่ง (ปัจจุบันอยู่ช่อง 11) (ประมาณปี 2545 - 2550) * เสี่ยงลุ้น เสี่ยงรัก * Money Action (2544) * What is it? อะไรกันนี่ (2547 - 2550) เรียลลิตี้โชว์ * บิ๊ก บราเธอร์ (2 เมษายน 2548 - 2549) โดยแบ่งออกเป็น 2 ซีซั่น * ไทยแลนด์ เพอร์เฟ็กต์แมน (2549) รายการเยาวชน * ไอ อะนิเมะ * ITV,การ์ตูนคลับ (1 มกราคม พ.ศ. 2548 - 23 ธันวาคม พ.ศ. 2550 ใช้ชื่อสุดท้ายว่า การ์ตูนฮิต) ละคร * 5 โมง โป๊งโป๊งชึ่ง (ประมาณปี 2545 - 2546) * กลิ่นสีและกาวแป้ง * แก๊งค์ป่วนก๊วนกีฬา * แก๊งค์ป่วน ก๊วนอินเตอร์ * แก้ว (2545) * กำกับรัก กำกับหัวใจ * คนทรง-จ้าวแผ่นดิน (ประมาณปี 2545 - 2546) * คมรัก...คมเสน่หา (2549) * คาวน้ำค้าง * คู่แท้ชุลมุน (2547) * เงินปากผี (2549) * ฉันนี่แหละคิมซัมซุน (ภ.เกาหลี) * ช่างสำราญกับสาวร้านชำ (ประมาณปี 2546 - 2548) * ดาวมังกร (2546) * ถนนสายหัวใจ * ถามฟ้าหารัก * ทะเล จำปี ดนตรี ทราย * ทะเลฤๅอิ่ม * ทะเลสาบสีเลือด (2550) * ท้าลิขิต (2547) * โทน (2546) * นรสิงห์ (3 กรกฎาคม พ.ศ. 2549 - 13 กุมภาพันธ์ พ.ศ. 2550) * นะโม ฮีโร่ผู้น่ารัก (ออกอากาศต่อเนื่องจนจบ ถึงยุคไทยพีบีเอส) * บ้านสีขาวกับดาวดวงเดิม (2545-2546) * ใบสั่งกามเทพ * ปมรักนวลฉวี (2546) * ปมไหม * ปากกา หัวใจ กับ ไมโครโฟน (2544) * ไปแล้วกลับ หลับแล้วตื่น ฟื้นเพื่อเธอ (ประมาณปี 2547 - 2548) * ผีเพื่อนรัก * ผู้กองยอดรัก (2550) * ผู้พิชิตมัจจุราช * ผู้ใหญ่ลีกับนางมา (2546) * ฝันที่ปลายฟ้า * พริกหวาน น้ำตาลเผ็ด * พ่อดอกรักเร่ * พ่อบ้านเมียเผลอ (2546) * ฟ้ากับตะวัน * มหัศจรรย์วันเกิด * รักหรรษา...คาราโอเกะ * รักห้ามโปรโมท * ลูกผู้ชาย * วัยซนคนมหัศจรรย์ (2547-2549) * วัยระเริง * ส่วย * สะใภ้สุดขั้ว...แม่ผัวสุดซ่าส์ * สาวบ้านไร่กับนายไฮโซ (2550) * หน้าต่างบานแรก * หนุ่มห้าว สาวใส หัวใจปิ๊ง * หลังม่านมายา * ห้องชุดสุดสวีท (2541) * อนันตาลัย (2549 - 2550) * อภินิหารหุ่นกายสิทธิ์ (14 กุมภาพันธ์ พ.ศ. 2550 - ปลายปี พ.ศ. 2550) * อมตะ * GIRL CLUB รับเอาคืน สถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยพีบีเอส (ออกอากาศต่อจาก สถานีโทรทัศน์ไอทีวี และ สถานีโทรทัศน์ทีไอทีวี) รายการข่าว * ข่าว 17.00 น. สุดสัปดาห์ ไทยพีบีเอส * ข่าว 24.00 น. สุดสัปดาห์ ไทยพีบีเอส * ข่าวค่ำ ไทยพีบีเอส * ข่าวเช้า ไทยพีบีเอส * ข่าวเช้าสุดสัปดาห์ ไทยพีบีเอส * ข่าวดึก ไทยพีบีเอส * ข่าวเที่ยง ไทยพีบีเอส * ข่าวภาคเด็ก (พ.ศ. 2551 ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * ชั่วโมงทำกิน * ดีสลาตัน ณ แดนใต้ (ทีวีภูมิภาคประจำภาคใต้) * ตอบโจทย์ (15 กุมภาพันธ์ พ.ศ. 2551 - 30 เมษายน พ.ศ. 2551 ปัจจุบันอยู่ในช่วงรายการ ที่นี่ Thai PBS) * ที่นี่ Thai PBS * ทีวีจอเหนือ (ทีวีภูมิภาคประจำภาคเหนือ) * ทีวีจออีสาน (ทีวีภูมิภาคประจำภาคตะวันออกเฉียงเหนือ) * ทุกทิศทั่วไทย (15 กุมภาพันธ์ พ.ศ. 2551 - 14 มกราคม พ.ศ. 2553 ปัจจุบันอยู่ในช่วงข่าวเที่ยง ไทยพีบีเอส) * ทันข่าว 9 โมง ไทยพีบีเอส * ทันข่าวเด่น ไทยพีบีเอส * ทันข่าว ไทยพีบีเอส * ทันโลก กับ ชัยรัตน์ ถมยา * นับหนึ่งโทรทัศน์สาธารณะไทย TPBS (ทำการออกอากาศจากสถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์แห่งประเทศไทย อาคารถนนวิภาวดีรังสิต) * เปิดปม * เปลี่ยนประเทศไทย * มอง มุมใหม่ * หน้าที่พลเมือง * ศิลป์สโมสร * สถานีประชาชน รายการทอล์คโชว์ เรียลลิตี้โชว์ ปกิณกะ * กิน อยู่ คือ * คนกล้าฝัน * คนละไม้ คนละมือ * คนสู้โรค * ครอบครัวเดียวกัน * ฉันจะเป็นชาวนา * ชีวิตจริงยิ่งกว่าละคร * ชุมชนต้นแบบ * ดอกรักบานแฉ่ง * ไทยมุง * ประกาศภาวะฉุกคิด * เปิดบ้าน Thai PBS * เป็น อยู่ คือ * พ่อบวกแม่เท่ากับลูก * ยิ้มสู้ * ร่วมคิด ร่วมสร้าง ไทยพีบีเอส (พ.ศ. 2551 ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * รอยเท้า ความฝัน ผู้คน ดนตรี * รางวัลชีวิต * ล้อ เล่น โลก * ลุยไม่รู้โรย * ศิลป์สโมสร * สถานีสีเขียว * หนังพาไป * One World โลกใบเดียวกัน รายการเพลง ศิลปวัฒนธรรม ศาสนา ภาษา ภาพยนตร์ * แกะกล่องหนังไทย * ณ อาร์ต คลับ * ดนตรี กวี ศิลป์ * ต้นศิลปะ * ทีวีธรรมดา * ไทยโชว์ * ไทยประลอง * ไทยเธียเตอร์ * พุทธศาสดา * พื้นที่ชีวิต * ร้อยแปดดนตรี * วีรชนคนถูกลืม * สอนศิลป์ (15 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551 - 14 มกราคม 2553 , 28 กรกฎาคม 2553 - ปัจจุบัน) * อิงลิชเบรกฟาสต์ * ฮั่น จื้อ กง * EB SOS * Good Afternoon * Hot Short Films รายการเกมโชว์ * คนเก่งภาษาไทย * คนละดาวเดียวกัน * คุณเลือกเอง รายการสารคดี * 100 ปีไกลบ้าน ตามเสด็จพระพุทธเจ้าหลวง * คนละไม้ คนละมือ * ความรู้คือประทีป สู่ทศวรรษใหม่ * คุยกับแพะ * ชาววิทย์ชิดชาวบ้าน * ชุมชนต้นแบบ * ท่องโลกกว้าง * ทั่วถิ่นแดนไทย * ธิราชเจ้าจอมสยาม * บ้านทุ่งลุงเกษตร * บ้านเธอก็บ้านฉัน * ฝนจากฟ้า * พลเมืองคนกล้า * พลเมืองผู้เปลี่ยนทิศ * พ่อบวกแม่เท่ากับลูก * พินิจนคร * พันแสงรุ้ง * ภัตตาคารบ้านทุ่ง * มดคันไฟ * มหาธีรราชเจ้า * มหัศจรรย์สุวรรณภูมิ (ปัจจุบันยุติการออกอากาศแล้ว) * มหัศจรรย์แห่งอาหารจานเด็ด * มิติโลกหลังเที่ยงคืน * ย้อนสยามผ่านฟิล์มจิ๋ว * แรงคิดทีวี * ลุงหลานบานเย็น * วิกสยาม (พ.ศ. 2551 - 30 มกราคม พ.ศ. 2553) * ส่องท้องถิ่นไทย * สิทธิวิวาทะ * เสด็จประพาสต้น * หลงกรุง * หัวใจใกล้กัน * Asean Focus * iSci ความฉลาดแบบยกกำลังสอง ละครต่างประเทศ * ภ.จีน กำเนิดเจ้าแม่กวนอิม * ภ.จีน จิ๋นซีฮ่องเต้ * ภ.จีน โรงเตี๊ยมชีวิต (Tea House) * ภ.จีน สามก๊ก * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น โค้ดบลู (9 ธันวาคม 2552 - 13 มกราคม 2553) * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น จิน คุณหมอทะลุมิติ * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น เจ้าหญิงอัตสึ (6 พฤษภาคม 2552 - 4 ธันวาคม 2552) * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น นายกฯ (มือใหม่) หัวใจประชาชน (CHANGE) (22 เมษายน - 27พฤษภาคม 2552) * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น บันทึกน้ำตาหนึ่งลิตร * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น พ่อจ๋าอย่าร้องไห้ * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น ร้านดอกไม้ที่ไร้กุหลาบ * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น เรียวมะ จอมคนพลิกแผ่นดิน * ภ.ญี่ปุ่น เหยี่ยวข่าวสาวแกร่ง (3 เมษายน 2552) * ภ.สิงคโปร์ บ้าบ๋า ย่าหยา รักยิ่งใหญ่จากใจดวงน้อย * ภ.อินเดีย ตรีมูรติ ละครในประเทศ * ซิตคอม ท่าประชา * ซิตคอม เพิ้ง (8 ตุลาคม - 31 ธันวาคม 2555) * ซิตคอม ยมบาลเรียกพี่ (2 เมษายน - 1 ตุลาคม 2555) * ซิตคอม ลูกไม้หลายหลายต้น (3 เมษายน - ปัจจุบัน) * ซิตคอม วัยธรรม * ซิตคอม สามคน สามเจน * จิตร-ประภัสสร * ดวงใจสีขาว * นะโม ฮีโร่ผู้น่ารัก * บุญผ่อง * ปู่ณัฐ * ผีเสื้อกับดอกไม้ * พระอาทิตย์คืนแรม * รายากูนิง * โรงงานสำราญใจ * ลูกไม้หล่นไม่ไกลโต๊ะ * ส.อ.ว.ห้อง 2 รุ่น 44 * หมอหงวน แสงดาวแห่งศรัทธา * หลายชีวิต * หัวใจอุ่นรัก * โหมโรง * อำแดงเหมือนกับนายริด * อำเภอสวรรค์บันดาล รายการเด็ก * กล่องนักคิด * การ์ตูนสั้นก่อน-หลังข่าวค่ำ * ขนมไทยอะไรเอ่ย * ขบวนการนักอ่าน * ขบวนการ Fun น้ำนม * คิดการใหญ่ * คิดวิทย์ * จอร์จ...ลิงจ๋อผจญภัย * ดอกไม้ใต้หมอน * เด็กอาร์ต * ต้าต้าตีตีโต้โต้ ไดโนจอมป่วน * ท้าให้อ่าน * ป.ปลาตากลม * เมืองไทยวัยซน (4 กุมภาพันธ์ 2551 - 23 กุมภาพันธ์ 2552) * เวลาในขวดแก้ว * สวนสัตว์มหาสนุก * สัตยา ช่วยด้วย * หม้อข้าวหม้อแกง * Generation Why * Thai PBS Kids * World Why วิทย์ รายชื่อรายการโทรทัศน์ไทยจากสถานีผ่านดาวเทียมและเคเบิลทีวี ทรูอินไซด์ * คุยแหกโค้ง * โชว์รูม * ซีอีโอ ซุปตาร์ * เถลไถล * เปิดห้องซ้อม * สะดือไอเดีย * สินเจริญเชิญแขก * Inside News Update * Lovetaurant ดูเพิ่ม * รายชื่อรายการที่ออกอากาศทางสถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวีสีช่อง 3 * รายชื่อรายการที่ออกอากาศทางสถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์กองทัพบก * รายชื่อรายการที่ออกอากาศทางสถานีโทรทัศน์สีกองทัพบกช่อง 7 * รายชื่อรายการที่ออกอากาศทางสถานีโทรทัศน์โมเดิร์นไนน์ * รายชื่อรายการที่ออกอากาศทางสถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์แห่งประเทศไทย * รายชื่อรายการที่ออกอากาศทางสถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยพีบีเอส * รายชื่อเกมโชว์ไทย * รายชื่อละครโทรทัศน์ไทย อ้างอิง * รายการโทรทัศน์ไทย